


Merlin of the Dragons

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Eylan, Angst, BAMF Merlin, Basically Tarzan but with Dragons, Fluff, Grumpy Balinor, Gwen - Freeform, Kilgharrah raised Merlin, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Percival - Freeform, Set mainly in a rainforest, So are Gwaine, Some weird place where its modern times yet medieval times, Uther is evil, Violence, Will and Aithusa are Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A wild man?" Morgana asked. <br/>"Yes."<br/>"I wasn't aware that anyone lived here?" Uther chimed in.<br/>"Neither was I until I saw him." Arthur said. <br/>"What was he like?" Morgana asked curiously. <br/>"Well he has hair of Raven and is very pale surprisingly in this weather. He had deep blue eyes that told me he was confused and curious about me-us-and what we are." Arthur said wistfully. He wanted to know more of this wild man Merlin.  <br/>"Sounds like your type brother." Morgana smirked. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Basically a Tarzan inspired fic. Well Tarzan with twists and spins that's I've made. But basically Tarzan but with Merlin and Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin of the Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I loved the Disney movie Tarzan and had to make a fic for this. I thought this fandom was perfect for it because of similar character types and I could role with that idea. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes but I hope you enjoy XD

_20 years ago..._

"Balinor, you can't leave." Hunith cried. She grabbed her husband's arm.

"I have too. I have to find my kin and save them." Balinor shrugged off her touch. He had to get on this boat.

"But I need you here," Tears escaped her eyes.

"I know but I'm a wanted man and you're not safe with me about and if I'm caught I can't protect you." Balinor raised his hand to cup her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears.

"But we have a life here; we wanted to start a family." Hunith leaned into his touch.

"I did, I mean I do want too but the _Dragons_ are my family too; they need saving because of people like-"

" _I know!_ I know. But I have something _important_ to tell you." She pleaded. The boat sounded its final warning, telling the last people to get on now.

"I have to go. I love you." Balinor kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." She offered him a small smile but she couldn't hold back anymore tears.

He reluctantly dragged his hand away from her cheek and walked up the ramp onto the boat. Gaius rejoined her and stood next to her pulling her into a hug. Balinor waved to them as his boat set a course.

"He has a duty."

"I know," She sighed. She took out a locket from her pocket and looked at a picture of them both. "I didn't even get to tell him I'm _pregnant._ "

"When he returns-"

" _If,_ " She interrupted.

"If he returns he will find out."

....

_A year later..._

Hunith paced in her room.

"You need to rest." Gaius suggested entering the room cradling his infant nephew.

"I _need_ my husband." She snapped.

"I _miss_ him too." He said softly. He put the boy in his cot and sat in the chair next to it.

"It's been a _year_ Gaius and I haven't heard anything from him." She cried.

"I'm sure he's fine." He tried to reassure.

"But what if he's not?" She shuddered. "What's if he's not?" She repeated quietly. "He hasn't even met his son."

"I'm sure Merlin wouldn't mind when he's older."

"Yes but _I_ would mind. Merlin is special; he can do things no other baby cam and that's because of his father and I don't want to keep that from him!" Hunith ranted, her last comment sending them into silence. She turned to look out the window crossing her arms. _Why was life so unfair?_

"So let's find him." Gaius spoke up a few second later.

"What?" She turned to face him.

"Well we can't stay in this dull apartment forever," He gestured to the room. "I mean even after Balinor left we still have to watch over our shoulders," He continued. "So why not go and find him?"

"We don't have the money to buy tickets for a boat."

"Yes but I have a friend who can lend us one to sail with." Gaius countered.

"What about Merlin?" She looked tentatively to her sleeping baby.

"He'll be fine; he'll probably sleep through the whole journey."

"Where would we start?"

"The rainforest in _Madagascar_."

"Why Madagascar?"

"The trees are extremely tall there and they shelter the Dragons from monsoons, they seek refugee there as they are less likely to be disturbed"

"Let's pack."

....

_"Let's pack."_ Hunting voice cracked through the speaker. A hand reached out to switch it off.

"It's seems they believe the Dragons are hiding in Madagascar sir." Geoffrey said.

"It seems so." Uther watched the speaker intensely. "It also seems Balinor has a _son._ "

"Does that make him heir to the DragonLord?"

"It does," Uther nodded. "When you lend Gaius the ship, seek it doesn't even make the shores of Madagascar." Uther commanded.

"Are you suggesting I-"

"Rig the boat?" Geoffrey nodded. "That's entirely what I'm insinuating. Balinor must _not_ know he has a son." Uther said darkly.

_"Daddy!"_ Two children's voices called out. A five year old raven haired girl and a three year old blonde boy ran into the room straight onto their fathers lap. Uther hugged the two.

"Arthur, Morgana what did daddy tell you about entering his study without his permission." Uther warned his children.

"Not to do it." Morgana looked down sheepishly, Arthur following suit.

"Good. I trust you're looking after your younger brother Morgana?"

"Of course daddy I wouldn't let anything harm him."

"Except yourself," Arthur frowned.

"I'm allowed too; I'm your older sister." She argued.

"Okay that's enough children." He put them down and stood up. "Let's get you some dinner yeah?" The two grinned and took his hands in their own.

"Daddy, Morgana has been telling me about _Dragons._ " Arthur informed as they excited his study. Uther froze, stopping in his tracks.

"What has she been telling you?" Uther's tone was strangled. He crouched down to their height holding onto their shoulders.

"She said that they are nice creatures and are commanded by a grumpy Dragon man."

"I see"

"She also says that you _ex-expercement-_ "

"Experiment." She corrected.

"-with them."

"Dragons are - unique. Not all of them are nice. I use them for research none of them get harmed." Uther assured.

"But I saw-" Morgana started but was interrupted.

"You have a very active imagination Morgana I doubt you _saw_ anything of such."

"But-"

"Let's drop the subject and go out for dinner, okay?" The two nodded and Uther stood up taking their hands in his own again.

"Excellent. How does Chinese sound?"

....

Hunith woke to the rough waves of the sea. The boat rocked harshly sending her flying into the wall. Hunith grunted and stood up. _What on earth was going on?_ She checked on Merlin who was fast asleep, a light blue orb surrounding his cot. An easy protection spell Gaius had taught Merlin how to use in case of danger.

The smell of smoke invaded her nostrils and come to think of it; the boat was really warm. In a panic she left Merlin in his own protection and climbed onto deck. Water slashed over the side of the boat, the deck was almost completely covering in water. Flames were soaring out of the side of the boat, in a matter of minutes their boat would sink. It was dark and it was hard to see but through the light of the flames she could tell the figure looking around was her brother.

"Gaius," She stopped him. "What's going on? Where's Geoffrey?" She asked panicked. 

"I think that's him there." Gaius pointed to the little sail boat that was heading the other way.

" _The bastard._ " Hunith gasped. "He set us up."

"I believe so."

"Is there another boat?"

"Yes but it doesn't have any ores." He informed.

"That's fine we need to get off now."

"Go grab Merlin and I'll prepare the boat." Gaius instructed and she nodded, running down below deck to retrieve her son.

....

Hunith took a deep breath in before coughing up some water. She sat up looking around her frantically trying to stop herself from choking. She blinked rapidly trying to clear her vision.

"Hunith it's alright we're safe." Gaius assured her grabbing her shoulders to calm her.

"Where's-where's _Merlin?_ " She stammered between deep breaths.

"He's here next to us, sleeping." He said calmly. Hunith looked to her babe who was asleep on the residue of the sail, like Gaius said.

"Where are we?"

"I think we're in Madagascar," He looked around. "But I can't be sure."

Hunith looked around. It was day light, the sky clear and blue. The sun shone bright blinding her as she looked up. The waves weaved on and off the beach, the remains of the boat washed up on to shore, large debris of wood deposited in the sand. There were lots of trees; they were tall looming over the three. The trees shaded the land it hides, making it seem more lugubrious than it was supposed to. If they were going to survive at all they would have to venture into the rainforest.

"We can use the remains of the boat to build shelter." Gaius advocated. 

"We'll have to build it within the rainforest if we wish to subsist." Hunith advised. She sat up picking up Merlin within the sail. She placed Merlin on her back with the help of Gaius. She tied the material around her waist keeping Merlin up like a baby carrier would.

"Shall we explore a bit first? Find out where to place the shelter?" Hunith asked.

"It's probably for the best if we do." He agreed.

....

_A few days later..._

"Balinor," Kilgharrah called. "Some of the Dragons say they saw a boat wash up on the east shore."

"Probably another ship of scientists." He growled. "We must move at once." Balinor instructed. He will not allow any more people to experiment on these Dragons.

"I don't think they were scientist. They informed me they saw a brunette woman and an older man with long white hair." Kilgharrah enlightened. Balinor stopped him his tracks, paralysed with hope and fear. _Could it be?_ He picked up his staff with a blue orb at the top.

"Take me to this boat."

"Balinor-"

"Take me I _command_ thee Dragon." Balinor demanded holding his blue staff towards the Dragon.

"As you wish." Kilgharrah lowered his head to let Balinor mount him. He flapped his wings and they took off.

*

Kilgharrah flew them to the east of the rainforest. From above they saw no boat just small pieces of debris that used to make up the so called boat. Kilgharrah landed, allowing Balinor to jump off. He scanned the perimeter. There seems to be no sign of survivors of the ship wreckage. If there were people here the sea had washed away any signs of foot prints. Balinor closed his eyes taking a deep breath in.

"Let's go." He jumped back on Kilgharrah and the fled the scene.

....

_A Few weeks later in England in a black BMW..._

"I assume the-erm-arrangement was made?" Uther mumbled to Geoffrey through a forced smile. He couldn't let Morgana know anything.

"It is indeed." Geoffrey confirmed from the driver's seat.

"No _complications?_ " He asked.

"No."

"Excellent." Uther smiled. That's one less job to deal with. The car pulled to a stop.

"What _arrangement_ are you talking about daddy?" Morgana looked up from her game boy or DS or whatever consoles kids were on these days, Uther thought they were all nonsense. She raised her brow at him. For a five year old she was very perceptive.

"Nothing of your concern my darling," He assured his daughter. "Come," He opened the car door. "We have a very important evening ahead of us; its Arthur's first nursery play."

....

In two months they've come a long way. The house is built up in a big tree they found; they have food from the trees and fresh water from the river. They don't have many clothes or personal items just those that survived the wreckage of the ship. But although they had adapted to their new life here there wasn't any sign of Dragons or Balinor.

They've been out of the house and searched most of the East and a little bit of the South of the rainforest.

"Two months we've been here for Gaius; _two months!_ " Hunith paced the room trying to hush a crying Merlin. He's been like this for hours.

"I know, just have a little faith maybe something will show up." He tried to reassure her but there was doubt in his own tone.

"Merlin please _stop_ crying," She begged. "What's the matter honey, why won't you stop crying?"

"Has he been fed?"

"This morning."

"Need a change?"

"Already done."

"Burping?"

"Tried that,"

"Maybe he's tired."

"Yeah he's probably just-"

_BOOM! HISS!_ Something out rattled the tree house.

"What was that?" Hunith's eyes widened.

_BOOM! HISS!_

"I don't know." Gaius wobbled trying to steady himself against the table.

"Stay here with Merlin." Gaius directed. She nodded moving further back into the room. Gaius grabbed the closest weapon he could find which was a long piece of drift wood.

He slowly opened the door, taking a step outside to have a look around. Scanning the perimeter he saw nothing what could make such noise. He started to turn back when the noise happened again.

_BOOM! HISS!_

It was then he realised the sound wasn't a boom sound but was the amplified sound of a stomping and hissing of an animal. Gaius looked at the beast; it has the body of a leopard and the head of a snake - a Questing Beast he believes it is called. One bite and you're dead. Gaius gulped and rushed back inside, locking the door behind him.

"We need to flee." He urged.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Hunith stressed uneasy, she was beginning to panic.

"It's a _Questing Beast_." He said calmly trying to not alarm her.

"A Questing Beast?! I thought they weren't _real?_ " She shrieked.

"Oh they're real all right. They're as real as dragons but these are far more dangerous." Explained Gaius.

"Where's Merlin?" Gaius just realised there was no crying and looked at her empty arms.

"I put him in the safety box we built."

"You need to get him so we can-"

The wall of the tree house smashed open. The Beast entered the tree house ready to claim its prey.

....

_On the other side of the forest..._

"Do you hear that?" Kilgharrah asked. His ears twitched at the distant sound of what seems to be a crying child.

"No." Balinor grunted continuing to care for the young Dragon in his arms. The young Dragon-Aithusa her name-nodded.

With that confirmation Kilgharrah excused himself and began to fly towards the noise.

It took him to the East of the rainforest. He found a giant tree with a manmade house near the top. The sound came from in there. As he drew nearer he realised the front of the house had been smashed through. Kilgharrah slowed his pace carefully landing outside the house.

He crept in the room scanning the room for the noise source. The floor was stained with blood. Giant bloodstained paw marks scraped across the floor as if this animal had attacked something. He looked up and saw where the law marks led to. There were two dead bodies matching the description he was told from his fellow dragons. Kilgharrah tensed. The paw marks resembled those of Sabor the Questing Beast.

Ignoring the chill of the room he continued to search for the source of the noise. He stepped further into the room. Upon stepping on something made of glass the noise suddenly stopped. Kilgharrah paused.

_Why has it stopped?_

He didn't know why but he was drawn towards the box in the corner; it possesses a strong force that intrigues the Dragon. He manoeuvred further into the room towards the box; images of greatness and a man's destiny fill Kilgharrah's thoughts. Hope filled the Dragon's heart as he slowly moved his claw to lift up the lid of the box.

Inside the box was a baby, with hair of Raven and eyes of blue. There was a blue orb around it. A protection spell - no human baby can do such a thing, even if the babe was a sorcerer not many children can achieve this. The Dragon's eyes locked with the young warlock's, his blue eyes curious and the dragon knew he was intended for greatness. In his vision he saw Balinor and the boy as a man; the boy could speak their language. That's when it clicked. Balinor isn't the last DragonLord this boy is the heir; he is Balinor's son. His name -

" _Merlin,_ " The Dragon breathed out with a grin.

....

Balinor saw the Dragon flying back towards him, his foot clenched. In his absence he had caused quite a commotion as all the other Dragons wanted to know where he's been.

"Kilgharrah _where_ have you been?" Balinor demanded. He couldn't have his Dragons going rogue. Kilgharrah landed in front of Balinor, bowing his head in apology.

Aithusa was the first young dragon over followed by three other young Dragons. She rubbed her head against Kilgharrah's leg in greeting.

"I'm sorry; I followed the ear aching sound and I found this," He unclenched his claw revealing a baby. Gasps echoed throughout the other Dragons. Aithusa stepped back watching the Dragon with curiosity before sniffing it and grinning.

"What is it?" A young Dragon named Will asked.

"It looks like Balinor." Gwaine- _another young Dragon_ -commented.

"It's a baby." Kilgharrah informed. 

"It's funny _lookin'_ " Will laughed poking the baby's face with his claw.

"Who's its father?" The young Dragon by Gwaine's side- _Percival_ -asked, eyeing the baby.

"Balinor." Kilgharrah stated making Balinor turn his head so quick it looked like it might snap. _That's not possible._ The other Dragons gasped again.

"What?" Balinor narrowed his eyes stalking up to the dragon and this baby. The other Dragons sensed conflict and dispersed going towards their nests.

"He is heir to the DragonLord, his mother-"

"Is back in England; not here. Whatever that human is doing here it's not mine." Balinor growled. That baby surely wasn't his, Hunith would have told him; besides Hunith isn't here. 

"That boat that crashed-"

"Was a research boat and if _those people_ come looking for us-"

"They won't. There were only two bodies in the house and they are both dead; killed by Sabor."

"The Questing Beast." Kilgharrah nodded as a confirmation. Balinor's blood ran cold.

"I had a vision, you were there. This boy he's powerful; he's a sorcerer."

"Doesn't make him a DragonLord or my son," He denied. If that boy is a sorcerer, then it can't be his. He isn't a sorcerer. He's dabbled in magic before but he's just a DragonLord nothing else. 

"He's all alone Balinor we can help him become great and live up to his destiny." Kilgharrah reasoned. Balinor processed this information.

"Was there no one else?" He asked. He had to be sure.

"No."

"Them you may keep him." He allowed. If Kilgharrah says there are no more then there are no more.

"He will make you a proud father." Kilgharrah smiled.

"Just because he can _stay_ doesn't make him my son." Balinor snapped _. That baby, that thing will never be his son._ "You will raise him as a Dragon. He must not know of the human world in fear that others will come." He ordered before turning and walking away. The boy must not know, Balinor can't afford to have anymore of his kind be experimented on.

....

_8 years later..._

"Merlin, where are you?" Kilgharrah looked around frantically. _Where has that boy gone?_

A sudden ferocious roar made the Dragon jump out his scales. Kilgharrah turned round to see Merlin hanging upside down from some vines.

"I scared you Killy."

"Merlin," He growled narrowing his eyes when he heard the boy's laughter. "Can't you be a quieter animal?"

"Us dragons are never quiet Killy." Merlin laughed.

"Fair point but we don't scare the life out of each other."

"It was funny though."

"It was _not_."

" _I_ think it was."

"Because you're young you think most things are funny."

"Not entirely true."

" _Banana_." Kilgharrah said and rolled his eyes when Merlin giggled. "I rest my case"

"That's not fair banana is just a funny word." Merlin argued.

"Merlin you wanna play?" Will asked.

"Yeah one sec."

"Merlin go play." Kilgharrah instructed.

"Fine, love you Killy."

"Yes yes love you too now go."

....

"Race you to the lake." Will shouted and raced off.

"Cheater!" Merlin called after him. Will laughed as he ran. Merlin stopped trying to run on all fours and stood up on his two legs. He's was a bit shaky at first because he never usually walks on two legs like Balinor but this way Merlin had started to gain on the Dragon. He may only have two legs but he could move faster as he had no tail or wings to drag him down. Will's eyes widen in shock. Merlin grinned at him as he passed. Merlin was in the lead up until Will started to fly.

"That's not _fair!_ I can't fly." Merlin whined. It's really not fair! _Why does he get to fly?_

"Too bad looks like I'll win!" Will flashed him a toothy grin, as he flew off. Merlin tried to pick up his pace as he ran trying to avoid all the other Dragons. He tried clicking his fingers trying to remember the levitating spell Killy had taught him. He clicked his fingers again and he levitated off the floor.

"I did it, I did-" He flew into something hard. He fell to the ground, landing with grunt. He looked up to see what he ran into. Merlin froze. Balinor narrowed his eyes, glaring a hole into Merlin's head.

"D-dad, I'm sorry.' Merlin stuttered apologetically looking down to the floor.

"Balinor to you." He said gruffly, pointing his blue staff at him.

"Yes sir." Merlin sighed. "Kilgharrah told me to play."

"Hmm."

"Are you going to teach me some magic da-Balinor?"

"No." He simply grunted.

"Merlin, there you are, come on lets go back to your _hocus pocus_ and what not." Will rambled putting his wing around Merlin's shoulders pulling away, sending Balinor a cheeky yet apologetic smile. Merlin was lucky he had Will. Will was his best friend and although they were different, they were like brothers.

"What do you think you're doing running into your dad like that?"

"I didn't mean to and it's Balinor."

"He's your dad and we all know it."

"Yeah well he doesn't want to acknowledge it." Merlin said sadly. It was true Balinor never saw him as his son. To him Merlin was just Merlin, nothing of relevance. Balinor acted more like a mean teacher than a father and even then the teacher part was more or less an exaggeration. Kilgharrah was more like his father. Kilgharrah was the one who raised him, who was there for him and taught him how to talk and control his magic. He didn't know what he did to upset Balinor but he just wanted a father.

"Hey Will; you coming to the lake?" Gwaine asked, standing before some trees with Percival.

"Yeah yeah be there in a sec; go on without me."

"Alright."

"Change of plans," Will turned to Merlin. "I'll go to the lake and you _stay_ here."

"Why can't I come?" Merlin asked. He can't be rejected by his father and best friend on the same day.

"It's not that you can't it's just you can't keep up with us," He lied. "I mean if you can keep up you can come but you can't so," he backed away. "Bye!"

Merlin sighed. He can _so_ keep up.

*

"I'm here; alright let's get down to business." Will enquired. He hated leaving Merlin but its how it goes; popularity and stuff.

"Okay well-" Gwaine had started when Merlin came tumbling out of the bushes into Will.

"Um hi guys."

"Oh look it's the scaleless wonder." Gwaine teased.

"Will, what is _he_ doing here?" Percival asked.

"Well-" Will began looking sheepish.

"Will said I could come if I could keep up." Merlin interrupted.

"Will!" The two Dragons exclaimed. Will rolled his eyes. _Why does he hang out with these two again?_

"Merlin come here for a sec." Will wrapped his wing around Merlin pulling him to the side.

"Yeah?"

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with you I mean I would but the guys need a little more convincing."

"Okay." Merlin nodded. "What have I gotta do?"

" _Do?_ You have to get," Will dragged out trying to think. _Damn he didn't think he'd get this far._ He flicked off a dead scale and smirked. "A scale."

" _A scale?_ " Merlin asked and Will nodded. "Easy." Will laughed he won't make it easy.

"Not just any scale," Will paused looking down the bottom of the waterfall. "A Wyvern scale." Merlin gasped looking down to the Wyverns who were rough housing at the bottom bit of the waterfall.

Wyverns were like dragons but slightly smaller. Don't let their size fool you their very violent and aggressive. Wyverns and Dragons have lived in peace now for hundreds of years, but there is still some rivalry between the two. Balinor lets them roam free so they can keep the peace; he only directs them when needed or if there is conflict between them.

"Oh." Merlin gulped. _That's it, he's got him._

"Yeah it's stupid really. I'm probably gonna ditch these two soon. You go first and I'll catch up." He pushed Merlin into the bush with his claw.

"There we go fella's he's gone." Will smiled.

"I'll do it!" Merlin yelled sprinting out from the bushes and of the cliff.

" _Merlin!_ " Will screamed, flapping his wings ready to swoop down and get the imbecile he has for a friend. Merlin had pushed his arms out in front of him and floated above the water. He grinned up at the guys waving to them as he hovered. He released his grip and fell into the water.

Will watched as his friend swam towards the Wyverns and attempted to grab a scale from one of their tails. He saw a baby Wyvern yell something and the whole lot of them started flapping their wings or running in a panic.

"Come on let's help him!" Will exclaimed flying down to the mess Merlin-he-had caused

*

Balinor was talking to one of the Dragons when a fleet of Wyverns stampeded through their nesting area.

"What on earth-" He trailed off.

Some were flying so the Dragons couldn't escape by air and some were grounded making that a limited place to run to as well. A baby Dragon was caught under the stampeding Wyverns trying to dodge all the claws. Balinor dropped his staff and jumped out sliding on his knees picking up the baby Dragon before rolling out from the crowd.

"Thank you." Its mother cried cradling her young.

Something doesn't seem right about this. The Wyverns don't usually spook easily. Something has happened and Balinor had a feeling it had to do with that sorcerer who may or may not be his son.

*

_"Merlin!"_ A voice called.

"Merlin _wake_ up!" It called again. It was Will's voice. Merlin opened his eyes, instantly coughing up water. His head hurt.

"Merlin you're alive." Will grinned. "You idiot! Why would you do something so stupid?!" He barked hitting the young warlock with his claw.

"I got the scale!" Merlin managed a grin. He was so proud of himself.

"You-? How? Ah-ha-hah well done Merlin mate!"

"I told you it was easy."

"Merlin!" Kilgharrah sounded worried. He approached the boy wrapping a wing around him.

"Are you alright dear boy?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"William." A female dragon voice said.

"Mother." Will looked sheepish as he went into her wings.

"What on earth happened here?" Balinor growled storming up to the two culprits.

"Y-you see Balinor" Will stuttered.

"It was entirely my fault," Merlin interrupted. "We were playing and-" He placed his hand on Balinor's leg to try and sympathise but Balinor moved his leg.

"Playing?! You almost _killed_ us." He yelled.

"Balinor, he's just a child." Kilgharrah defended putting himself in front of Merlin protectively.

"Would you stop defending him?"

"He's trying." Kilgharrah tried to reason. _I am trying,_ Merlin thought.

"Well he's not trying hard enough!"

"That's because you're not teaching him anything like a real father would." Kilgharrah proclaimed.

"Look at him! He'll never be one of us!"

"You're not giving him a chance!"

"That's because he will get us all killed!" Balinor claimed. Merlin couldn't take anymore; tears were already streaming down his cheeks. He dashed out of Kilgharrah's wing and ran off on two legs. If he was different he might as well run differently.

....

_"Are you sure?"_

"Positive."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Send her in." Uther ordered.

"Right away sir." Geoffrey left Uther's study retuning a second later with a thirteen year Morgana.

"Father what is this about?" She asked.

"I heard you've been having-ah- _dreams_ of sorts."

"Yes I have." Morgana answered slowly.

"And they have been coming...true?"

"Yes you don't think I have _magic_ do you?"

"I think you do." Uther gulped. Morgana's eyes widened.

"I don't know what to say. Should I be happy or worried?"

"More like curious."

"Why?"

"Now that we have identified your case we would like to run a few um- _tests_ at the lab."

"On me?" Morgana face started to fill with disgust.

"Yes."

"This is absurd father you can't experiment on everything that is _different_ to you!" She yelled, standing up to reinforce her point.

"Now Morgana just calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down Uther, you plan to do with me what you do to those dragons."

"Morgana-" Uther started to get paranoid. His daughter's hands were glowing. He looked warily behind Morgana to Geoffrey who understood what he meant and disappeared.

"I am your daughter Uther!"

"What's going on I heard yelling?" Eleven year old Arthur rushed into the room panicked.

"Not now Arthur." Uther growled. Two men came in behind Arthur and grabbed Morgana by the arms to restrain her.

"What are you doing?" Arthur frowned. "Get off her!" He jumped to his sister's rescue trying to stop the hand cuffs they were going to put on her.

"Let go of me." Morgana cried, trying to wriggle free.

"Father why are you letting this happen?" Arthur looked to his father, lips quivering and his eyes big and watering.

"You sister is of magic we must send her away for tests."

"But father magic isn't _all_ bad."

"We don't know that."

"But she's my sister, your daughter."

"She's a _sorceress_ and needs to be _dealt_ with."

"If the police found out about this Uther you would be in prison."

"Better make sure you won't say anything then." Uther threatened. He waved his hand and one of the men stuffed material in her mouth, she squealed as it went in.

"I'm sorry Morgana," He looked her dead in the eye before looking elsewhere. "Take her away."

Morgana screamed and tried to wriggle free.

"Morgana." Arthur rushed after her his tears staining his face.

"Arthur." She called back reaching out her captured arm to reach him. He tried to reach for her arm too; however Uther was quicker and pulled him back. He watched his daughter be dragged down the hallway. Uther didn't even feel guilty because she will learn from it.

....

Merlin looked at his reflection in a muddy puddle he found. He definitely didn't look like a Dragon and he didn't even look like a DragonLord. He and Balinor were so different. He had Raven hair while Balinor had brown. Balinor walked on two legs and Merlin used his hands to walk on all fours like a Dragon or an ape like Balinor described him.

He may be different but Balinor could at least pretend to like him, after all they were family and family stick together not hurt them. He knows he's different to Balinor because he has magic and Balinor doesn't; _maybe that's why he feels threatened?_ Kilgharrah assures him that he will use his magic for greatness as he has seen it but at this point Merlin doesn't think he can. Especially since he can only do little things so far.

Merlin heard a noise behind him and he jumped around turning, balancing on crouched legs as he stuck out his hands.

"Oh it's just you Aithusa." Merlin managed a small smile. She sat next to him and he sat down properly on his butt. She rested her head on his lap. Merlin liked Aithusa. She was smaller than the other Dragons, she didn't develop properly, her bone structure makes her smaller and for some reason she can't talk like the other dragons. A lot of the Dragons say she's curse but Merlin knows she's just different and Merlin knows what it's like to be different.

"It's not fair Aithusa," Merlin slighted petting her head. "I didn't ask for this." He cried.

"Merlin," Kilgharrah said softly. He sat next the boy and the young Dragon. "What are you doing way over here?"

"Why am I so different?" Merlin straight up asked.

"You're _not_ different."

"I am; Balinor knows it all the other Dragons know it and I know it."

"Just because we look different Merlin doesn't make us different on the inside."

"But-"

"We all have _eyes_ right?" Kilgharrah pointed to Merlin's eyes

"Yeah." Merlin said with a small smile.

"And _noses?_ " He tapped Merlin's nose.

"Yes." Merlin grinned.

" _Two arms and two legs?_ " Kilgharrah wiggled his arms and legs.

"Yeah." Merlin laughed wiggling his own, Aithusa following suit. 

"And we also have," Kilgharrah paused lifting his claw up to push Merlin's hand to his chest. "A heart."

"But yours is on the right side."

"Yes but," he lifted Merlin up on his claw bringing him to his heart beat. "It beats like yours. It doesn't matter what we both look like it's what matters on the inside and I know you'll be a great DragonLord."

"Thanks Killy." He hugged the dragon. Kilgharrah put him down and Aithusa rested on him once again.

"Balinor doesn't think so." Merlin sighed.

"Well you'll just have to prove it to him."

"I will! I will be the best damn DragonLord he will ever see." Merlin declared standing up right. Aithusa stood high next to him.

"We start my training tomorrow Killy." Merlin grinned.

"My boy."

....

And Merlin stuck to his statement. He tried his best to become a batter DragonLord and learn the ways of the Dragons. When the pack moved they flew. Balinor told Merlin he had to use his powers to fly instead of relying on the Dragons, it will give him practice. One time he managed to catch up but he lost concentration and started to fall; luckily Will was near him and swooped down to catch him.

"Thanks." Merlin smiled, climbing up onto Will's back.

"It's alright; I can't have you dying on me Merlin I'll have no one to bug."

"No one?" Merlin raised his brow with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Will laughed.

He tried had tried again after that day but he fell on the feast of meat a Dragon family was about to tear into. But he practiced everyday and managed to get it with Kilgharrah's help.

....

By ten Merlin learned he needed other skills. To make himself less vulnerable to attacks Merlin fought with other Dragons. Not actual fighting of course but training to keep him stronger. He mainly fought with Will anyway which made it fun.

"That's not fair you're using two legs." Will complained when Merlin had pinned Will on his back tying all his legs together with vines.

"No one said fighting was fair." Merlin argued.

Merlin had also learned that each Dragon was unique. Each one had a different power or skill. They could all fly and breathe fire but each breed was different. Some had healing powers, some had invisibility. Some could throw spikes, some were wise. Some of them had water based powers or other elements like earth and wind.

Kilgharrah was special he is the only one who can see the future. Gwaine is a master in fighting unbeatable. Percival although young is one of the strongest Dragons because of his type. Aithusa may be quiet but she has the power of speed. Balinor although not a dragon but a DragonLord he has the power to control Dragons and heal the sick. Merlin's power was obviously his sorcery he was able to do many great things but they all aren't necessarily needed. And Will? Well they call him a chatter box because has a way with words that makes it easy for him to manipulate you.

....

By thirteen Merlin had realised that some the Dragons scratch their claws against trees to sharpen them. He saw Balinor make a spear from a rock in a similar fashion and he decided he needed to do the same. He found the sharpest rock he could find and started to scratch it against a tree.

Once he had made a decent spear he attempted to test it out. He was stalking a Fossa like he was taught, using the vines for height leverage and the leaves for cover. He hovered above one trying to get an accurate shot. He threw the spear missing the Fossa by miles and hit a tree. If you think that's bad the spear only just missed Balinor's head as he happened to be walking past at the time. Balinor breathed heavily his facial expression stunned. He looked up to see where the spear had come from and saw it was Merlin. The shocked expression soon disappeared and a glare replaced it.

" _Merlin,_ " Balinor snarled.

Merlin smiled sheepishly at his father and ran off before he could start yelling at him.

However the first kill he managed to get he used the fur to make a furry loin cloth to keep him warm during the winter. Merlin didn't exactly eat meat like other dragons. He ate it occasional but stuck to the fruits in the trees. He does eat the fish from the lake though using his spear to catch them or if he's really lazy he'll levitate them out. He can also teleport them, if he wanted something and he says it out loud it comes to him. It was very handy for when Will pinned him he could get a fish or a branch and use it for defence.

....

"Geoffrey." Uther called over. "I must find a way to get my children to trust me again."

"I see."

"After what I did to Morgana, Arthur doesn't trust me and I suppose he shouldn't."

"Hmm."

"In a few years time there's a boat scheduled to go to Madagascar, Africa to where the Dragons are. I would like them to go with me."

"What do you propose to do?"

"I lie to them. They have to think I've given up my old habits." Uther planned.

"Release all the magical creates from the lab," he announced suddenly standing up. "Especially the Dragons, they need to believe I'm at peace with them."

"Yes sir."

"I will have them wrapped around my finger again." Uther smiled to himself. His children will love him again even if he has to lie to them to earn it.

....

As Merlin got older his powers grew stronger. He was still training of course but he still had limitations. Especially to the amount of time he can levitate. It turns out he can uses the vines to swings from and uses the trees as leverage to keep up with the dragons and reinforce his levitation. He also learned he can undertake telekinesis and teleportation. Kilgharrah was very proud. He even gave Merlin some spells that could make him create fire in the palm of his hands or breathe it like a Dragon. He also gave Merlin spells to heal the sick as well.

By twenty Merlin was fighting fit and could keep up with all the Dragons, could fight like one, hunt like one and act like one.  Merlin was so sure he could be a DragonLord now he has learned the ways of a Dragon. He still walks on all fours; it's become a habit from something he used to do when he was younger. Although he is using his two legs more and more though.

Merlin was sat with Will and Aithusa when he heard it.

" _Shh._ " He hushed his friends. They two looked at him with raised brows as he listened to the bushes rustle. Suddenly Sabor jumped out of the bushes pouncing on Merlin. Questing beasts were only just larger and stronger than Dragons but Merlin knew how to handle things bigger than him.

The Questing Beast had its paw on Merlin's chest keeping him down. Merlin stumbled under the weight but found the strength to push it up slightly, making it easier to breath. The beast kept trying to bit him and Merlin dodged each attempt. He heard that just one bite from a Questing Beast will make you die instantly.

Balinor came out of nowhere and charged at the beast with a spear. As he ran towards it he commanded two of his strongest Dragons to back him up. Balinor chucked the spear hitting Sabor in the leg. It hissed in pain kicking out its other leg, sending Balinor sprawling into a tree. Merlin saw this as an opportunity to escape the beasts paw trap. He slithered out from the beasts paw standing up to face it.

"Get back." He warned other Dragons. Merlin and the beast circled each other, eyes locked. Sabor moved first charging at Merlin. Merlin ran towards the closest tree he could find climbing it using his powers to lift him if he fell. The beast reached a paw up trying to grab Merlin.

Balinor groaned and stood up. The beast sung his head round looking at the DragonLord, jumping down from the tree to face him. Merlin grabbed a vine swinging down kicking the beast in the face, grabbing the spear out of its leg as he ran past. Sabor hissed as the spear left its leg but came at Merlin never the less swiping its paws at him. Merlin jumped back managing to avoid almost every one of the attacks, using the spear as a shield. However the last strike caught him and scratched his chest.

Merlin jumped in shock and the beast used his distraction to knock the spear away. Merlin looked down at the claw marks on his chest; he then looked to where his spear was and looked back at the beast narrowing his eyes. Merlin lunged forward sliding on his knees to avoid the beasts swing.

" _Spear._ " He changed as he slid underneath the beasts legs. His spear appeared in his hand and he stood up only to be knocked down again by the beast launching itself onto Merlin. The floor beneath them collapsed and they both fell through the hole.

*

Balinor had watched as Merlin fell down the hole with the beast. He didn't know it but he was holding his breath. Everything was quiet until the sound of rustling broke the science. All the Dragons gasped as they saw the body of the Questing Beast arise first. Balinor found his heart beating rapidly with worry. The body of Sabor continued to rise and rise until it became clear that Merlin was levitating it. Merlin had climbed out of the hole and Balinor finally breathed out. All the Dragons roared with glee at Merlin's success. Merlin even roared himself, basking in his victory. He looked at Balinor meeting his eyes and Balinor nodded and started to walk away.

"Father," Merlin called. Balinor turned around. "I mean _Balinor._ " Merlin corrected, moving the beast with his arm. He lowered his arm resting the beast in front of Balinor's feet. Some of the Dragons who witnessed the fight gathered round waiting for Balinor to do something. He looked to Kilgharrah who nodded encouragingly at him.

"I approve." Balinor said without giving much away. He did approve Merlin has actually turned out be a really good sor-he means Dragon. Maybe letting him stay wasn't such a bad idea.

*

A sudden ear bleeding noise broke their gaze. Everyone looked around curiosity; paranoia apparent in their expressions. The sound happened again.

"Let's move." Balinor directed leading everyone on. Merlin turned suspiciously towards the noise. He had to find out where it was coming from.

As all the Dragons followed his father, Merlin snuck away from the group. He climbed the trees swinging from vine to vine using his levitation power to keep him up. He used the height of the trees to help him see better. He followed the sound leading him towards the West of the rainforest. He stopped in a high tree when he saw some of the smaller trees near the ground being knocked down on the floor like they have been cut.

Merlin frowned to himself as he jumped from the tree, slowing himself down to the ground. As he lands he finds a small shiny object. He picks it up. It feels warm and-he sniffs it-smells like fire. He drops it, instantly feeling threatened. He can hear the sound of muffled voices but the voices sound weird. He can't understand a word, it sounds like they are speaking the tongue that Balinor and Kilgharrah sometimes speak in. He moved closer staying in the bushes; he peeked out from the leaves to see three figures. Merlin gasped. They looked just like him.

....

Uther fired his gun as he cut down the trees, clearing a path for him, Morgana and Arthur to pass through. Uther fired his gun again. He could have sworn he saw something lurking in the shadows.

"Uther do you have to be so _loud?_ " Morgana sighed.

"I thought I saw something."

"Ooo was it a Dragon?" She squealed.

"No this thing wasn't a Dragon." Uther said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the perimeter. Whatever it was- _whoever_ it was, if it comes back again, Uther can guarantee it won't be going back with its life.

*

Arthur pushed his way through trees and vines finding his father and sister. Travelling through nature would be easier if he left his camera back at the campsite but he couldn't resist taking pictures if they saw any Dragons. How he was dragged here he will never know. His father told him he wanted to study the Dragons in the wild rather than in captivity. Arthur being a Professor he was naturally curious to see the Dragons in their natural habitat; he had been writing a book on magical beings and wanted to observe them ever since his father said they were _'evil'_.

Morgana came along because she was a-a-well he wasn't exactly sure what job his sister had she never told him anything after that day but she came along none the less. He doesn't really trust his father; Uther had assured him years ago that he no longer experiments on magical creatures and Arthur had finally begun to have faith in him again. After the Morgana incident Arthur was glad his father doesn't experiment; Morgana hasn't really been the same since but that's a story for another time.

"Father you must stop firing your gun or you'll scare away all the Dragons." Arthur said.

"Yes well there's something _lurking_ about." Uther said through gritted teeth.

"Do you really need a gun?" Morgana asked.

"I'm here to protect you my darling and with a gun I can do that."

"But the Dragons won't hurt us."

"They are wild _beasts_ Morgana! Of course they'll hurt us."

"You don't know that father." Arthur told him uncertain. He knew what Dragons were capable of but he knew they were peaceful  beings unless they were threatened and his father roaming about with this gun would not help that.

"Yes well I know what happened to-" Uther paused. "Never mind let's keep looking."

"Father _freeze_ ," Morgana ordered suddenly, enthusiasm rising in her tone. "Look where we're standing." She grinned. Arthur looked down. They were stood in a nest.

"A Dragons nest!" Arthur beamed. "I must take a picture of this." He took out his old Polaroid camera and took a photo. He could have used his phone or his Nikon but nothing can beat an old fashioned Polaroid camera. He crouched in the nest as he took the photo. The image printed out and he shook it before it presented a nice and clear picture of the nest. He put the picture in his bag.

"Look there's more." Morgana gawked, pointing in front of her. There were several giant nests that all looked abandoned.

"They were here; it must mean we're getting close." Arthur grinned. He was feeling extremely hopeful. He took another picture.

"Oh this is excellent." Uther smiled as he looked over the abandoned nests. "Let's follow the nests and see where they go."

"Lead the way Uther." Morgana smiled following after their father.

Arthur began to follow when the bush rustled. Arthur turned to see which bush it was coming from. He followed the sound of the rustle. _It might be a Dragon_ he thought hopefully. He crept over to the bush and carefully spread the leaves to see in it. Inside was a baby Dragon or was it a Wyvern? Either way it was small and grey and was adorable.

"Aww aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Arthur cooed. _Actually cooed!_ He loved animals although technical Dragons were creatures.

Arthur lifted up his camera took a picture of the baby. The image printed out and he looked at the image. The Dragon looked at bit disgruntled in the image, he forgot he had a flash on this thing. He looked to the baby Dragon who was still trying to get its bearings back. Once it had the Dragon let out a small roar. Arthur shouldn't be terrified by its roar but since it attracted all theses Wyverns- _not Dragons by the way_ -over to them; he started to panic.

They were coming at him, some in the air some on the ground so he ran. Shoving his camera back in his back his sprinted though the rainforest; he didn't know where he was going but he wasn't going to stick around in this area to get eaten or attacked.

" _Fuck._ " Arthur muttered as he came to an impasse. There was a giant gap between this ground and the next. There was no way around it but for Arthur to just jump. He looked behind him and saw the Wyverns gaining. He closed his eyes for a sec and breathed; he could do this. He sped up as he approached the impasse and jumped as high as he can. He still closed his eyes though as he couldn't bear to see the world if he fell.

He'd been in the air for a while now. He should have landed by now, where the hell was the ground?

Arthur opened his eyes; he saw his shadows on the ground. He was... _Flying?_ But he doesn't have magic nor is he a Dragon or Wyvern. Arthur looked up to see a pale, Raven haired wild man in- _he blushes_ -a loin cloth holding on to the belt of his shorts as he swung on a vine.

Arthur opened his mouth in shock, he wasn't aware that anyone lived here. The man swung them up high and Arthur screamed (in a very manly way of course) as they flew up into the air. Arthur for sure thought they were going to die when the wild man pushed his spare hand downwards causing an invisible force to lift them up. They stopped on a large tree branch and somehow Arthur had landed bridal style on this man's arms.

" _Put me down._ " He yelled dropping out of the man's arms. The wild man looked at him confused before his eyes widened looking behind him. Arthur looked behind him to see the Wyverns still coming.

"Okay pick me up." Arthur squealed practically jumping back in the wild man's arms. He hoped on his back as they dived off the branch, free falling through the air. The Wyverns gained; the closer ones nipping at Arthur's shirt. The wild man finally grabbed hold of a vine making them slow down as they fell. He heard the man grunt in pain as he got friction burns on his hand from the vine. Once they stopped the wild man swung them onto another vine; mid swing onto the next one a Wyvern grabbed Arthur pulling him of the man's back.

"Oh God _help._ " He yelled after the man. _God why did he have to take the picture?_

Trying to unhook his shirt from the Wyverns grasp. He punched the Wyvern's claw and it realised him as he hissed in pain. Arthur was falling though the air, the water fall below him approaching fast. The man swung round grabbing Arthur mid air, flying through the water fall. Great now he was all wet. _His camera!_ He looked down at the case bag swinging around him. He was glad it was in its case.

They finally landed under a shady tree on another branch. The wild man eyed Arthur with curiosity. He advanced towards him in a crouching position. Arthur backed up into the tree trying to get away from the wild man. A Wyvern appeared; roaring something. The man turned and roared back. He then spoke in a deep voice towards the Wyvern; he sounded like he was speaking Latin or something but Arthur couldn't be sure. The Wyvern said something back in the dead language and flew away not before shooting Arthur a glare. That would explain why the man didn't understand him.

The man turned back to Arthur and his blue eyes light up with wonder. Now that Arthur looked at the man he sees the man is quite good looking, his crown of Raven hair (that was wet and matted down to his head right now but still looked good) and his boyish kind of look with cheek bones to die for. The man got closer to Arthur, his face practically on Arthur's.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as the man traced his hand over Arthur's legs. He assumed the slight tingle feel was from him being cold and wet.

"Get off." Arthur warned. His hand started to go up Arthur shorts when Arthur kicked him back.

"Okay that's enough!" Arthur yelled pulling his legs into his chest. "Stay away." He pointed his finger as a warning but the man just grabbed the man's hand and lined it up against his. Arthur's hand was slightly bigger than the wild man's but the man's finger were longer and more slender than his.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked fully aware the man couldn't answer back. The man ignored his words and suddenly put his head on his chest.

"What are you-" He paused as his head was suddenly being grabbed and put on his chest.

"Yes that's your heart beat. It's very nice." Arthur deadpanned. He had to get out of here and back to his father and sister.

"It's very nice." The man repeated.

"What?" Arthur raised his brow. _The man could talk? English?_

"What?"

"Stop that." Arthur frowned. He did not like being made a fool of.

"Stop that." The man mimicked.

"Okay so you can't speak English." Arthur sighed.

"Merlin." The man grunted tapping his chest.

"Arthur." He replied.

"Arthur." The man-Merlin-repeated; frowning with curiosity he stepped closer to Arthur.

"Can you take me back to my camp?" Arthur asked slowly, trying to get the message across. A gunshot rang out in the distance and Arthur knew it was his father.

"Uther." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"Uther." Merlin copied enthusiastically as he looked out into the distance.

"Yes!" Arthur exclaimed. "Uther my father can you take me to him?" 

Merlin looked at him and he seemed to have got the message and held his arm out for Arthur. Arthur stared at it for a moment before shakily taking it.

*

"Would you stop firing that gun!" Morgana exclaimed. Her father was really starting to piss her off.

"I have to make sure they know not to mess with us sweetie." Uther said putting the gun down. _Ugh more pet names_.

"Arthur don't you think," She turned around to face her brother who was... _not there?_

"Where's Arthur?" Morgana questioned finally realising that it was too quiet, even for Arthur.

"I don't know. He was here just a second ago." Uther looked around, his gun in hand ready to shoot. He really was going to scare off the Dragons like that.

"Let's go back to camp maybe he went there." Uther suggested.

"Or got lost taking photos." Morgana rolled her eyes. That sounded more like her brother.

"Regardless the camp is out meet up point we shall go back." Uther instructed.

*

Will knew it was a bad idea but he went anyway. Merlin had disappeared and he had to find him. He took Aithusa, Gwaine and Percival and a few other Dragons with him in case of trouble. They had found some place that looked like a nest but a very weird one.

" _Whoa_ what is this place?" Will had gasped when he walked in. All the other Dragons explored the place going in and out of things or accidentally breaking things.

" _Ooo,_ " Said Gwaine in awe as he lay down on something in the weird shelter looking thing. It was squishy and bouncy. He pressed his claw into it and there was a faint _'phhhhhhht'_ noise. It sounded like wind.

Things from then on got a little crazy everything they touched they ruined out of curiosity.

Will heard some trees rustle, he turned at the sudden noise and saw Merlin. There he was. Who was he with? _What_ was he with?

*

"I'm so glad you can't speak English," Arthur said once they landed on the ground. "You can't tell my sister how I screamed like a girl earlier." He chucked to himself. He let go of Merlin's hand and looked around.

"Oh my god!" Arthur gasped. What in the world happened to the camp? Nearly everything was broken or smashed. Arthur was just glad the tents were okay. It was mainly his father's science stuff that we're broken. He saw a group of Dragons moving towards him in almost a friendly gesture. _Dragons were coming towards him._ Arthur trembled with excitement. He had to get his camera. As he wrestled with the zip of his bag Merlin had rushed forward back down in his crouching position and started to wrestle himself with one of the Dragons.

_"Ubi eras?"_ The dragon Merlin was wrestling with spoke.

_"Vocem hanc creaturam et quaererem."_ Merlin said back.

"He's one of them." Arthur realised. He must have grown up with them without human interaction.

"Arthur Pendragon," A voice boomed behind him. He turned to see a man with a long hair and beard, pointing a staff with a glowing blue crystal embedded in it with a large Dragon behind him. "You're all grown up." Maybe there were other people here.

"Do I know you?"

"No but I know your father and you must _leave_ here."

"Why?"

"Because Dragons are my people I can't have Uther messing that up for me."

"Are you two the only humans here?" Arthur asked ignoring the man's last comment.

"Yes and I want to keep it that way, Merlin can't interact with other humans."

"Is he your _son?_ " Arthur asked. Balinor looked at him like he was considering it.

"Yes." Merlin ran over to them and spoke again in Latin toward this man.

_"Creaturae sunt quasi nos,"_ Merlin smiled.

_"Periculosum creaturas, oportet relinquere."_ The man replied. Merlin frowned. A gun shot rang out; the Dragons looked around panic in their eyes. His father sure had great timing... _Not._

Balinor walked forward past Merlin and Arthur towards the trees.

_"Dracones, nos relinquere."_ The man yelled and the Dragons started to follow him. He was the DragonLord! Of course why hadn't it occurred to Arthur before, he was controlling the Dragons and if Merlin is his son that means Merlin is to be a DragonLord.

"Arthur," Merlin said sadly. The man may not know English but Arthur knew Merlin meant that he had to go.

"Merlin." The Dragon that was behind the man said. He nudged Merlin forward, towards the trees. Merlin shot Arthur an apologetic look before disappearing into the trees. Arthur stood shell shocked at what just happened. He ran a hand through his hair making it stand on end.

From the other side of the camp, his father and sister appear, their facial expression shocked.

"What the hell happened here?" Uther exclaimed, looking around the camp with a disgusted look.

"Arthur there you are!" Morgana smiled, running to hug her brother.

"You smell," She scrunch up her nose as she pulled back. "And you're wet and you look like hell, what happened?"

"It's a long story." Arthur sighed. "One I can answer later, I need to bath and sleep after the experienced I've had." He shall head down to the river and wash up before sleeping in his tent because let's face it; the last hour of his life was very eventful.

"What's gotten into him?" Uther asked.

"No idea." She shrugged.

....

"What were you thinking?!" Balinor yelled once they were at a safe distance. _How could this boy be so stupid!_

"That I wanted to know what these creatures are." Merlin defended.

"Stay the hell away from them!" Balinor ordered.

"But they mean us no _harm!_ " Merlin argued.

"You don't know that."

"But they-"

"One of them has a _gun_ Merlin!"

"A gun?" He asked. 

"Something that could kill us all and wipe out our _entire_ family." Balinor explained.

"I know they aren't dangerous, I've spent time with one."

"Yes but that one is not his _father_."

"But-"

"You may be willing to sacrifice the pack but I am not."

"Why are you so threatened by things that are different than you?!" Merlin spat.

"Stay away from them and that is final!" He commanded.

"Merlin for once listen to your father." Kilgharrah advised.

"He's not my father," Merlin snapped. That hurt Balinor more than he thought. He may say Merlin isn't his son but not once had Merlin denied that he is his father till now. 

"Why didn't you tell me there were creatures that looked like me and him?" Merlin growled at Kilgharrah, his lips trembling. Kilgharrah looked down in shame. Merlin shook his head and ran off to a quiet place.

....

Merlin was sat up in a high tree away from the Dragons. He just wanted to be alone. There were more creatures like him and Balinor and no one had told him. He could be living somewhere completely different, meeting more new animals like them. Merlin sighed; _what is Balinor so afraid of?_ They seem quite harmless, especially that yellow haired creature - Arthur.

The sound of wings flapping in the distance invaded Merlin's ear. The noise got closer and Merlin recognised that it was Aithusa; he knew it was her because her wings flapped faster than any other Dragon. Aithusa let out a little roar even at this age she was still a small Dragon. Before Merlin knew it, in a blur she was lay next to Merlin, with her head rested on his lap. He automatically moved his hand to stroke her head.

"I don't get it Aithusa," Merlin started. "These creatures especially the father must have done something wrong to scare Balinor." Aithusa nodded in agreement.

"But they seem harmless." He reasoned. _They were though_.

"Arthur - the creature I saved today seemed harmless." He added. Arthur did need saving from the Wyverns so how dangerous could Arthur be?

"Arthur intrigues me you know," He thought of the creature. Aithusa looked up at him. "The other two do as well but there's something compelling about Arthur."

"I must know why I find Arthur so interesting."

"I'm going to spend time with these beings." Merlin stated.

"Not that you can or would," He looked downed to Aithusa. "But don't tell Kilgharrah or Balinor."

Aithusa nodded her head and he smiled. He will find out who and what these things are.

....

_The next morning..._

"A wild man?" Morgana asked.

"Yes."

"I wasn't aware that anyone lived here?" Uther chimed in.

"Neither was I until I saw him." Arthur said.

"What was he like?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Well he has hair of Raven and is very pale surprisingly in this weather. He had deep blue eyes that told me he was confused and curious about me- _us_ -and what we are." Arthur said wistfully. He wanted to know more of this wild man Merlin. 

"Sounds like your type brother." Morgana smirked.

"Alright we're not here to fulfil some teenage fantasy we're here to find Dragons." Uther dismissed.

"That's the thing father; he looks like a man, walks like an ape and acts like Dragon."

_"How-what?"_

"He was raised by them, by the looks of things. The only human contact he has is the DragonLord his father."

"What?" Uther snapped, his head turning so quick that it look like he might have broken his neck.

"Yeah."

"You saw _Balinor?_ " Uther narrowed his eyes. 

"Yes if that's his name." Arthur confirmed.

"And you're sure that was his son?"

"Yes he said so himself. Why?" Arthur asked raising his brow at his father's questions.

"Nothing I just need to have a word with Geoffrey when the boat arrives in a few weeks." Uther said through gritted teeth.

"The wild man-Merlin-he speaks Dragon, which this time around is Latin."

"Merlin is his name?" Morgana chuckled.

"Apparently."

_"How fitting."_ She commented as another one of her signature smirks marked her face.

"But he speaks another language how could he tell you this?" Uther asked.

"Names are the same in most languages father."

The bushes rustled.

"Get behind me." Uther commanded as he picked up his gun and stood in front of his children. He aimed his gun towards the rustle.

"Don't it could be Merlin." Arthur jumped in front of his father.

"All the more reason to shoot." Uther mumbled but Arthur heard it. _What did he mean by that?_

"What-?" He went to question when something jumped of the bushes. Uther moved his gun around Arthur to shoot but missed.

"Merlin!" Arthur smiled, almost matching the wild man's big grin.

"Uther." Merlin said and proceeded to replicate the sound of the gun. He moved closer to Uther and proceeded to sniff around the gun.

"Um have we met?" Uther raised his brow. "How does he know my name?"

"He thinks it means the sound of a gunshot." Arthur laughed.

"Charming." Uther rolled his eyes.

"He's so cute." Morgana squealed. "If you don't want him Arthur I will."

"Okay one; you have Leon and two; we should study him help him come into civilisation."

"Arthur." Merlin said and stood up to his level getting into his personal space. Arthur blushed, he really shouldn't let a wild man effect him life this.

"I think he likes you." Morgana chuckled. Merlin turned to Morgana and his eyes went wide with excitement. He wandered over to her looking her up and down, touching her arms and the curse of her body. Arthur was not jealous. _How could be?_ He's was just trying to figure out what they were. Merlin tried to lift up her skirt but she pushed him away.

"Curious little thing isn't he?" She moved away.

"Well he's never seen a woman Morgana." Arthur supplied.

"True I suppose I would be alright to be the first woman he ever seen." She said and stepped towards him. "Merlin," She started and he looked at her. "Want to see a-"

"Okay Morgana now is not the time." Arthur pulled her back. Uther walked over to them,

"What are we going to do with him?" Morgana whispered.

"I don't know."

"He's the missing link." Uther offered.

"What?"

"He can show us where the Dragons are for our studies."

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Said Uther arrogantly. He stepped away from his children towards Merlin.

"Where are the Dragons?" He asked.

_"Where are the Dragons."_ Merlin repeated. Uther frowned in confusion.

"It won't work father he doesn't understand English." Arthur said amused at his father's attempt.

"Dragons!" Uther shouted.

_"Dragons!"_

"Yes where are the dragons?!" Uther said thinking he was finally getting somewhere.

_"Yes where are the dragons!"_ Nope he wasn't.

"Dra-gons!"

_"Dra-gons!"_

"Okay enough father, if we're going to get anything from him we need to teach him English."

....

And Arthur did teach Merlin a few things. He started small.

_Week 1_

He took out the projector and connected it to the generator. He started to show Merlin some pictures he took of magical creatures from his trips around the world. He hasn't actually seen a Dragon until yesterday so he could only find him a picture his dad took a year before he was born. Merlin seems to be intrigued by these projections; walking up and smiling at the big projected images. We seem to have a break through.

*

Merlin had never seen so many creatures - people or humans as Arthur tells him they're called. Arthur tells Merlin that he is one but one that is magical; which he is _._ Arthur showed Merlin more images of people, male and female. Merlin's never seen a female before Morgana. He found them very appealing especially with that picture book Uther showed him. Men also appealed to Merlin especially Arthur, his face prominently when he smiles; it makes Merlin's stomach feel weird and his heart beat faster. Merlin was interested in finding out more about people and what they do. He really wanted to learn about a place called London the trio had said they come from.

*

A picture of the universe came up and Merlin tilted his head in confusion. Arthur found it rather cute. Arthur smiled to himself as he started to explain the wonders of the universe to Merlin.

"Would you like to see the stars Merlin?" Uther asked.

"I already seen stars, see them night." Merlin said. Morgana patted his shoulder maternally, she was proud and so was Arthur. They were making progress with Merlin and he was clearly learning. 

"Up close."

_"Up close?"_

"Through a device called a telescope." Uther held up the telescope and walked out the tent. Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur.

"Go on." Arthur gestured for him to follow. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him out with him. Despite what Morgana says he didn't yelp when Merlin caught him by surprise, it was a gasp. He looked back at Morgana as he was dragged out of the tent; she just smirked and followed them out. Arthur was going to scold her after this.

*

Arthur taught Merlin about the technology he was missing out on. He showed Merlin his iPhone, his iPod and his iPad. Morgana showed him her Mac book and Merlin sense there was a similar Apple theme here. _Must be the best brand_ , he assumed. Merlin had never seen such equipment it was all exciting. Being able to touch the glass and have it move with your touch seems very much evolved. Uther showed Merlin the evolution of phones showing him the one of the very first ones he takes with him everywhere. Arthur called it an _'old beast'_ and Merlin jumped back shouted _'where?'_ But after an explanation Merlin now knows it was a figure of speech for old. He will have got used to their lingo.

....

_Week 2_

Arthur was having so much fun teaching Merlin all about life. He never thought he would do this until he had children but teaching Merlin was quite entertaining. Seeing him interact with the images he projected is fascinating to watch. Merlin's eyes light up with wonder making the blue of his eye twinkle. His grin so wide it makes Arthur feel all warm inside giving him the feeling that he has to keep making Merlin smile. One thing that really made Arthur laugh was when Merlin saw two people dancing on a picture, and he stood up to Dance with Morgana.

He waltzed her around the tent- _very badly by the way_ -trying to copy the picture. Arthur played music on his iPod giving them encouragement. Merlin stopped letting Morgana fall in the chair. He then attempted to get Uther to dance, he grunted in response but Merlin is surprisingly strong and dragged him around too. By surprise Uther actually loosened up and Arthur saw him smile. It's times like this he appreciates his father because it seems he's trying.

After a while Uther stopped gasping for breath, he may be fit for his age but dancing still wore him out. Merlin's grabbed Arthur and pulled him close. Arthur could say he didn't feel anything when Merlin did this but that would be a lie. Arthur laughed with Merlin throwing his head back in amusement.

A slow song came on and Arthur stopped laughing, looking Merlin dead in the eye. He stopped Merlin and took his left hand in his own and over Merlin's right hand to his shoulder and put his right on Merlin's waist. He shivered at his touch on Merlin's skin and he felt Merlin do the same.

"This is how you slow dance." Arthur said. He led Merlin's around the room; of course he was going to be the man because it would hurt his pride if he wasn't. Plus his father was watching.

*

Merlin's heart had never beaten so fast. The way Arthur held him close as they danced drove Merlin crazy. He couldn't identify his feelings towards Arthur he just knew he was drawn to the man. Merlin breathed in as he lay in his nest with Aithusa. He knew these past two weeks he had been getting closer to Arthur and getting to know him but he didn't know he could feel like this.

*

Anyone could see it. The two were clearly smitten. Morgana smiled as she watched Arthur teach Merlin (who by the way was wearing Arthur's jacket! *Morgana inwardly screamed*) how to read. Merlin was picking the words up pretty quickly, Morgana was impressed. Next thing the two need to pick up on is their feelings towards each other.

*

This infatuation with his son was perfect. This was his ticket in. This is how he can manipulate the wild man Merlin.

"Dragons," Uther clapped his hands together as he sat in front of Merlin. He was going to give Merlin a speech in what he's learned about Dragons and hopefully encourage Merlin to correct and add to his words. However every time he got to an important point he wasn't sure of he would look to Merlin and find that he was distracted by Arthur sketching in the chair in front of them.

"Merlin are you listening?" Uther asked. Uther shook his head and turned to Arthur who was smiling down at his work. Something told Uther that his picture wasn't funny. He didn't like deceiving his son but this weird emotional bond between the two can be used to his advantage. He will have the Dragons.

*

"What language is it you speak in?"

"In English; I think it be called Latin."

"I knew it." Arthur grinned triumphantly. "Can you teach me a few words?"

"Meum nomen est Arthur." Merlin said.

"Menu."

_"Meum,"_ Merlin corrected.

"Meum." He repeated.

"Nomen,"

_"No men."_

"Est,"

_"Est."_

"Arthur."

"Arthur."

"My name is Arthur." Merlin translated.

_"Meum nomen est Arthur."_

"Good." Merlin patted his shoulder.

"Okay something else." Arthur clapped his hands together getting excited. This was really fun, he liked learning new languages.

_"Et ego dico tibi nihil mali fecerit."_

"What?"

"It translates along the lines of _'I mean you know harm'_."

"But the direct English?"

"And I say to you, no harm."

"Or you could say," He leased a moment thinking of the words. " _'Nolumus laedere vos'_ which mean _'we don't want to hurt you_."

"Why would I need to learn that?"

"In case you run into Dragon or Wyvern."

"Alright. What was that first one again?"

....

_Week 3_

"He's leaving again." Kilgharrah observed as Merlin ran off _yet_ again. He's been doing that for two weeks.

"Hmm strange." Will said, a little smirk playing on his lips. Kilgharrah frowned looking at the young dragon.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"No-pfft-of course not." He stuttered.

"Why do I not believe you?"

*

Merlin entered the camp. Instead of feeling warm and welcomed he felt quite cold and isolated. Uther was seething in front of the tent pacing back and forth while Morgana tried to calm him down.

"Hello." Merlin greeted. He liked the way the word sounded in English it sound better that the Latin hello - Salve.

"Oh Merlin! Good morning."

"Everything okay?"

"Oh Merlin its Arthur," She started. Merlin's chest tightened. "Uther and Arthur had a massive fight last night. Arthur walked away but he hasn't come back and now we're very paranoid something has happened to him."

"I find him." Merlin ran off. He won't let them down.

"Thank you." He heard Uther say before he disappeared.

*

"Arthur!" Merlin called and he jumped vine to vine.

"Arthur!" He called again dropping to the floor by some bushes.

_"Shh."_ He heard from them.

"Arthur?" He whispered going through the bushes. Through the bushes was a small hole in the cliff wall. Merlin crawled through it to the other side to be met by more greenery and Arthur sat on a giant rock by a small water fall drawing a few birds that were in front of him.

_"Arthur!"_ Merlin yelled in relief running up to the man embracing him. The sudden movement and loudness of his voice scared away the birds.

"Merlin! You scared away the birds." Arthur snapped as he pulled away. He looked at his drawing with a frown.

"Sorry." Merlin said as Arthur put his sketch book away in his bag. "I heard you had an argument with your father?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled.

"But have to go back, see-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it Merlin!" He snarled.

"Okay." Merlin says. Arthur will talk when he's ready and Merlin won't push him to talk. "Come." Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him back through the whole.

*

"Where are we going? You're not taking me back to camp are you?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin as they stood up.

"Hold me." Merlin simply said.

"Bit _needy_ aren't you?" Arthur teased.

"Just _do_ it." Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur sighed and wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck and hooked his feet around Merlin's ankles. He must admit he got a bit flustered being this close to Merlin especially when he put one hand on Arthur's lower back. Merlin moved the other one downwards, and they began to push off from the ground.

"Oh gods! Whoa!" Arthur gasped and clinged onto Merlin for dear life. It wasn't too bad it was a great experience (and a great excuse to hold tighter) and was actually quite thrilling. They reached a vine and Merlin started to pull them up manually. He left go of Arthur's back and Arthur felt himself feel bare. He also felt very unsafe. He looked down which by the way was a bad idea and gulped.

"You like to make me feel feminine don't you?" Arthur joked shakily. Trying not to think of the long drop he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Merlin.

*

After a while they swung on to a branch and he could let go of Merlin. Merlin didn't want him to let go. So Merlin grabbed his hand and took him further out on the branch where the all the leaves are. The expression Arthur made next gave Merlin butterflies. He wanted to see this Arthur all the time. His face was glowing at the sight of all the birds in the trees.

"Wow Merlin this is-"

"You finish your drawing now." Merlin smiled.

"Thanks." Arthur smiled back, his expression soft. He took out his sketch pad and started to draw.

*

"Can you teach me?" Arthur spoke a little while later.

"Teach you what?" Merlin raised his brow. They had been sat in the tree for a while in silence. It was actually quite comfortable.

"To swing on vines." Arthur elaborated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it looks really fun."

"It is." Merlin grinned. "Alright." Merlin stood up and gabbed Arthur taking them back the way they came. Merlin grabbed a vine and gave it to Arthur. Arthur looked at it with uncertainty.

"Could we start a bit lower?" He said. I mean he was brave but not stupid.

"Course." Merlin said and slapped his shoulder. Arthur flew forward off the branch. He screamed (a manly scream) as he swung on the vine, closing his eyes as he held on for dear life.

"Arthur!" He heard Merlin call. He opened his eyes and saw that he was swinging. He smiled slightly in triumph.

"I'm doing it." He laughed. This really was fun. He swung on the vine making the journey even more exciting and dangerous but still exciting. He saw another vine up ahead and he may have gotten a bit cocky but he went for it. He let go of the other vine and sprang for the other. He latched on to the vine heart in hand the adrenaline kicking in. Merlin laughed as he caught up with Arthur swinging from vine to vine. This time Arthur closed his eyes in relaxation and not fear; having the wind rush through your hair was very soothing. He saw another vine not far from where he was

"See nothing to worry about." He said smugly as he grabbed the vine.

"Not a vine; a snake." Merlin said worry in his tone.

"What?" Arthur looked up really he would have known if it was a snake. He looked at the vine and saw the scales; hearing a strangled hiss sound Arthur yelled and let go. He was falling again. Thank god Merlin swooped down and caught him. He swung them over to a branch and sat them down.

"Thanks." Arthur said gratefully and Merlin nodded. "You seem to be my knight in shining armour or loin cloth." Arthur joked.

"No you help me see human world, you my knight." Arthur smiled feeling all warm inside.

"It was you."

"Hmm?"

"What my father and I were arguing about."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to ask you where the Dragons are so you can take us to them and my studies would be complete and we can go when the boat comes at the end of the week." He couldn't believe three weeks had gone already. The days went too fast.

"I would but Balinor."

"Your father? But he's human?"

"He doesn't like other humans. Bad experience with them." Merlin explained. Arthur nodded.

"Is he your real father?"

"I think so. I don't like him though. He pushes me and refuses to acknowledge me as his son."

"He said you were his son to me."

"Because you're a human and he thought we were in danger."

"Ah."

"At least yours cares for you." Merlin said making Arthur scoffed.

"Cares? I suppose in his own little way he does but he's a hard man to handle."

"How so?"

"When I was growing up, it was all work. You see my father is a scientist and he experimented on magical creatures specifically Dragons," He looked away from Merlin when he said that.

"He convinced me and my sister that all magic is evil and went to great lengths to prove it. When my sister was thirteen my father had her dragged off to be experimented on after finding out she had magic. I watched helplessly as my sister got manhandled and dragged away from me all because she could do some magic." Arthur's blood boiled at the memory. Merlin patted his shoulder sympathetically souring him on to continue.

"I snuck away that night to my father's lab and saw him and a few other people experimenting on her. I heard her screams as they injected her with some sort of liquid; I heard her pain when they used a scalpel on her. I cried myself to sleep that night." Arthur took a deep breath.

"A week later she came back and she wasn't the same. He skin was paler that usual and she looked drained. She had scars on her arms and her face," It made Arthur's heart hurt to see her like that.

"She referred to our father as Uther after that. She became cold and distant for a while, I never saw her use her magic so I knew my father had done something to rid her of her gifts."

"I never really forgave father for making Morgana the way she was. She had a breakdown and started to free some of his experiments; after that he made her take these tablets and she seemed to forget all the pain she's been through. I just can't get over what our father did to her, the screams alone can haunt anyone but to have it happen to your sister, his daughter it was just not right."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"I'm just glad she can't remember the pain she was in."

"Me too." Merlin said. "Do you still think magic is evil?"

"No, I never did to be honest. He always tried to control me and change my mind about that but he just couldn't see the good in the different."

"Sounds like my dad." Merlin commented.

"I'm just glad my father has changed so no other beings can get hurt. When he acted the way he did in our argument I thought he wanted to hurt you so I left to go find you but I think I was just over reacting." Arthur shrugged not daring to look at Merlin.

"I'm glad you told me."

"I care about you Merlin, I mean I must do to tell you that, not even Leon knows that and he's my best mate. There's just _something_ about you that makes me want to tell you everything." Arthur admitted rubbing the back of his neck. Merlin leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"I care for you too." Merlin smiled.

They sat like that for a while watching the sun go down and the sky go dark. The silence comfortable; so was Merlin's head on his shoulder to be honest, it felt like it was just supposed to be there. Arthur leaned his head on top of Merlin's. He allows himself to breathe it in before shaking his head and lulling away.

"Shall we get back then?"

"Yeah. Vine?"

"I think we shall leave the vine swinging for today."

"Good idea you might hurt yourself or worse, me." Merlin laughed. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him in mock anger but couldn't help but laugh with him. Arthur grabbed on to Merlin when they stopped laughing and they swung away.

*

"Arthur." Morgana cried running up to the two as they made it back into camp.

"Morgana good to see you." He chuckled as he hugged her.

" _You,_ " She hit him. " _Stupid,_ " and again. " _Idiot._ " and again."Why would you scare us like that?"

"I'm sorry I had to blow off some steam."

"We've been worried sick, I'm just glad you're here now. Thank you Merlin."

"No problem."

"Arthur." Uther appeared from the tent. Arthur stood a little straighter. Uther walked over to him eyeing him up and down.

"Glad your back." He smiled extending his arm out to Arthur.

"Me too." Arthur took his arm and his father clasped his shoulder.

"I should go."

"Why don't you stay the night with us Merlin?" Morgana offered.

"My family might get worried."

"Yes your Dragon family and when will we see them exactly?"

"Father!"

"My father-" Merlin tailed off.

"Alright I understand." Uther nodded.

"Um night."

"Night Merlin."

Arthur grabbed his hand. "You coming back tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Merlin smiled.

"Good night Merlin." Arthur grinned as he let go and let Merlin the Dragon man disappear into the trees.

"Drink?" Uther asked his son.

"Please." Arthur replied following his father back into the tent.

_"Men."_ Morgana tutted rolling her eyes before following them in.

....

The remaining few days went by so fast. The new boat had already arrived to take back their things; it was just painful to watch. Arthur had got his things in a bag ready to put on the boat but Arthur didn't want this it to end. He liked it here; he had become attached to the rainforest, among _other_ things.

Merlin had come so far from being just a simple wild man to a now English spoken and educated wild man. Arthur was proud, he's gonna miss Merlin; not that he would admit it out loud.

"Admit it, you'll _miss_ him." Morgana smiled.

"I think you will."

"Of course I will; Merlin is a little bundle of sunshine. I just want to squeeze his cheeks all day."

" _Bundle of sunshine?_ Okay why are you using happy phrases?"

"Leon is here on the boat!" She squealed.

"Oh yes your husband who by the way was my best mate first."

"Oh shut up and don't be bitter."

"I'm not bitter."

"Who's bitter?" Leon asked appearing behind Morgana.

"Hun!" She hugged him.

"I've missed you." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Me too." She replied and kissed him.

"Hmm." Arthur coughed when they kept going.

"So what's this I hear about a wild man who stole your heart?" Leon teased.

"What? How? You've been here what five minutes? And you know about Merlin who by the way- _Morgana_ -hasn't stolen my heart."  Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say anything. As you can see we have just reunited." She kissed Leon's cheek.

"Actually it was your father." Leon said.

"My what- _my father?_ " Arthur stuttered.

"Yeah, as soon as the boat arrived he met us and started to talk to me about you and him." Leon explained.

"See even old daddy dear _ships_ you."

"What-?"

"Arthur." Merlin dropped down with a blistering grin.

"Merlin." Arthur smiled.

_"I see what he means."_ He heard Leon whisper to Morgana who just giggled.

"What's going on?" Merlin frowned looking around.

"We're um packing up Merlin. We're leaving to go _home_."

"Home?"

"Yes home to _England_."

"But Arthur, Morgana, Uther stay with Merlin?"

"No I can't we have a life in London."

"Merlin dear, why don't you come with us?" Morgana suggested.

"What?!" Arthur jumped back in shock. _Merlin come live with them in London?_ I mean what a bad idea. Then again, him and Merlin in their own apartment, snuggling by the fire and-

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Leon interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah." Arthur said shakily. "I mean you could live with us and learn to live with civilisation and you could get an education and get a job and then start a family with a nice girl or man _whoever_." Arthur conveyed.

"But the Dragons?" Merlin said.

"They have your father." Arthur offered with a shrug.

"Just think about if Merlin, we leave tomorrow morning." Morgana said before leaving with Leon.

"It would be nice if you came with." Arthur smiled softly to using his shoulder gently before following the two.

*

Merlin frowned; Arthur was leaving. He watched the blonde man walks away, his heart feeling like it was breaking every step further away he got.

*

Uther stalked back into the camp, ready to pick up more stuff. They weren't leaving till tomorrow but the heavy stuff had to be packed up today. He couldn't believe that he had been here _three weeks_ and he hasn't seen any Dragons. He was furious; he needed the money. He was about to grab the box in front of him when he saw Merlin frowning himself. _Perfect opportunity,_ he smirked.

"Merlin." Uther exclaimed wrapping his arm around the wild man's shoulder. "Why so blue?" He said trying to sound since but his tone dripped with sarcasm, not that Merlin would get it.

"Arthur's leaving."

"Yes well we have to go. _Busy busy_."

"But Arthur stay?" He looked up at him with puppy eyes. Uther can see what his son sees in him; he's cute Uther will give him that.

"Well Arthur might stay," He paused looking at the man's hopeful expression with a little smirk. _"If he sees the Dragons."_

"But Balinor,"

"I'm just saying that might make Arthur stay." He grinned walking away from the boy, leaving him with that thought. He watched Merlin run towards the bushes, disappearing through them.

"Galahad, bring me Geoffrey and gather up the boys; we may get what we came here for."

....

"Y-you wanted to see me sir?" Geoffrey stuttered. He knew he was in trouble.

"Yes. It appears that you have _failed_ me."

"I have?"

"The heir or should I say _'wild_ _man'_ is still alive."

"I thought I killed them with the boat."

"Well you thought wrong!" Uther snapped banging his first on the table. "Because of you, I had to wait to get what I want and now I can't even kill the boy because my son is smitten with him." He took out his knife and ran his thumb along the blade.

"I'm sorry." Geoffrey gulped.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it now is it Geoffrey?" Uther smirked stepping forward into Geoffrey's personal space.

"Please I'll do anything!" He begged.

"Perfect," Uther said into his ear. He stuck the knife into the man's body; Geoffrey cried out in pain and fell to the floor, bleeding out.

"You can die for me."

....

"Please place please Will." Merlin begged.

"No!"

"Pretty please."

"Whyyyy?" Will dragged out into a sigh.

"Please." Merlin batted his eye lashes.

"Not with the eyes, anything but the- _fine._ " He grumbled. "But I'm taking Aithusa with me, if anything goes wrong she can super speed us out of there."

"Thank you love you." Merlin grinned.

....

Balinor saw them; the jacket and the dress. _They've found us,_ he thought. Thankfully it was only the children, may he could scare them off? He gathered up a few dragons which was Gwaine, Percival and another strapping young Dragon named Lancelot.

He left Kilgharrah in charge after all he is the most trust worthy and loyal Dragon Balinor has ever known.

"I'll be back soon." He assured. "Just have to take care of a few pests." He snarled.

"Good luck." Kilgharrah wished them as they left.

....

Merlin had led them to some part of the rainforest. It was the North. They hadn't been up North yet. Merlin helped the four climb the hill. As they reached the top Arthur saw one of the biggest Dragons he's ever seen. He thought they'd be bigger but still quite big.

"Look a Dragon." Morgana beamed, hitting both Arthur's and Leon's arms in excitement. They two looked at each other and laughed.

"He's my father." Merlin said.

"But Balinor?" Arthur asked confused. How could this dragon be his-?

"He's my paternal father." Merlin elaborated. "This Kilgharrah my Dragon father, the one who raised me."

"Oh, it's very nice to meet him." Morgana smiled. The Dragon- _Kil-Kilgar-Killy_ we'll call him-looked frightened and started to back away.

"Merlin." It said shaking it's head.

_"Quaeso ut audias me."_ Merlin said. _"Quod hoc non facias nobis."_

_"Sed Balinor?"_

_"Digestus."_ Merlin replied. _"Dabo eis in casu."_

"Meum nomen est Arthur," Arthur opened his mouth and spoke before he even realised it. Everyone including Killy looked at Arthur with a stunned yet questioning look. It was only Merlin who gave him a soft smile as if you say _'you remembered'_.

"Nolumus laedere vos." He recited. Hopefully Killy will get that they actually mean them no harm.

"You taught him our language." Killy spoke in English.

"Only bits. It's the least I could do after he taught me theirs."

_"How romantic."_ Morgana teased. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So will you?" Merlin asked.

"Fine." Killy grumbled bowing his head at the man. He let out a ferocious roar and Arthur almost fainted (but he didn't because that would be weak) when Dragons started to appear from bushes and trees just everywhere. Morgana and Leon gasped in awe while Uther smirked writing down something on a piece of paper; Arthur was too much in a daze to care.

Morgana and Leon went to the left to observe the nest of Dragon families and Uther stood by in the corner.

Some baby (if you would call them baby they were huge for their age) Dragons came running up to Merlin and he crouched down and play fought with them. Arthur grinned at the sight feeling his chest grow warm. After a couple of seconds the two Dragons pinned Merlin and started to lick his face while he laughed. He sat up and gestured for Arthur to come sit with him.

"They're adorable." Arthur commented.

"These are the twins; this is Gwen or Guinevere and her brother Elyan."

"Hello Gwen, Elyan." Arthur smiled patting their heads. The two climbed on Arthur one on his shoulders; the other in his lap nuzzling against him. Merlin laughed and Arthur laughed too.

"I need a picture of this." He said and took out his camera from his back. "Smile." He said and took the picture, the image rooted from the camera and he shook it to get the inks flowing.

"Beautiful." He smiled at the image. Merlin and him looked like a couple with two scaly dogs.

_"Arthur apud Merlin."_

"Arthur _apud_ Merlin?" Arthur questioned and the two Dragons went wild.

"What does _apud_ mean?" He laughed.

"Stay with - Arthur stay with Merlin."

"I can't, I would love too but I have a life; you should come with us to England."

"It's nice, besides the weather." Leon said.

"Well it has become hotter recently." Morgana added.

"Only by a bit." Leon argued.

"Hey get off." Uther growled through gritted teeth, attracting everybody's attention. A Dragon had grabbed his gun from his back and was chewing on it.

"Give me _that_ back." He stressed trying to get it back. He snatched the gun out of the Dragons mouth and aimed at it.

"Now father-" Arthur started but two Dragons appeared in a blur.

"Will, Aithusa." Merlin gulped.

"What happened?" Killy asked.

"Is that my jacket?" Arthur raised his brow. He gave it to Merlin but he never thought he'd put it on a Dragon.

"I've got you now!" Balinor yelled rushing out from the bushes on a Dragon, two others behind him. He held his staff out ready to aim, pausing when he saw it was just two Dragons. He cocked his head to the side in confusion (now he knows where Merlin gets it from) before looking straight at Arthur and his family and then focusing on Uther with the gun.

"Balinor wait-!" Merlin tried but Balinor was already firing commands.

_"Impetus!"_ He screamed. The Dragons started to creep forward towards them, all of the snarling, some threatened with fire breathing. Arthur started to stand but then Merlin pushed Arthur out the way of the baby Dragons, they may be small but they can kill all the same.

"Balinor stop this!" He yelled helping Arthur up. He stepped in front of the four defensively. He then held up both arms and a blue orb formed around them. Arthur's mouth opened in a surprised o shape.

"Whoa." He muttered under his breath.

"Keep going!" Balinor ordered.

"Balinor!" Merlin raised his voice, panic in his tone.

"Kill them!" He yelled and the Dragons rushed forward.

"Run!" Merlin instructed. Dragons ran into the orb trying to break its protection. Merlin dug his feet into the ground to stop himself from moving backwards. He shook his head either way using telekinesis to push Dragons away so they don't break the shield.

"Dragons-" Balinor began but was silenced by Merlin's force. Merlin had held one of his hands out towards Balinor choking him by some invisible force. His other hand still remained up for the orb shield.

"Go _now!_ " He shouted to them.

"Merlin what about you?" Arthur panicked, he couldn't just leave Merlin.

"Go I'll be fine." He assured and Morgana grabbed Arthur and dragged him away. The last he saw of Merlin was him letting his shield down.

*

Merlin let down the shield once they were out of sight. He also let go of Balinor who collapsed to the floor gasping for breath.

"Balinor I-" He trailed off lost for words. He looked at the ground where he threw some of the Dragons with his mind, most of them were injured. The other Dragons looked at him with fear; it made his blood run cold. He was on their side and now he feels like the biggest villain going.

"I asked you to protect our family-our pack," Balinor choked out. "But you _betrayed_ us all."

"I-I-" Merlin stuttered, no answer for his father. He was too ashamed. "I'm sorry." He spluttered out before running off.

*

"Merlin," Kilgharrah called. Merlin looked briefly aim his direction before turning away, scrunching himself back into his ball. Kilgharrah had to check on him, he was like a son to him and he didn't think it was very fair on the boy what happened.

"I'm a _monster_." Merlin cried.

"You're not a monster you're just different."

"Different might as well mean monster especially with the look everyone gave me." Merlin snapped sending them into silence. Kilgharrah looked softly at the boy; he wasn't a monster not by a long shot.

"So you've been spending time with the humans?" Kilgharrah asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Merlin sighed sitting up.

"You've grown attached to them _clearly_." Kilgharrah said and Merlin looked down. After what happened today Kilgharrah would be very shocked if Merlin wasn't attached to them. The Dragon could understand how one could get attached to them after all Merlin is human-well mostly.

"The blonde one," Kilgharrah stated. He was the first one he saw with Merlin, the one who Merlin had claimed to spent time with him that day.

"Arthur." Merlin smiled as he said the name.

"Hmmm yes Arthur, I see you are fond of him." Kilgharrah smiled. "Even taught him Latin."

"I can't stop thinking about him, the way he laughs, the way he talks, the way he looks at me," Merlin trailed off. Kilgharrah gave him a sympathetic look.

"Is that _wrong?_ "

"Why would it be?"

"Because," Merlin paused, frowning in confusion. Kilgharrah could see he was trying to find the words.

"Because you're both of the same gender?" Kilgharrah supplied.

"Yeah."

"My boy, _love_ comes in all shapes and forms, I mean look at Gwaine and Percival or Elena and Mithian, they're perfectly happy being with each other."

"Love?" Merlin gulped.

"Yes I think that's what you are in."

"But-"

"Go to England with him Merlin."

"The Dragons-"

"Have Balinor, you will be called when we need you."

"But my life here will be different to my life there."

"Merlin did you enjoy the humans company? Can you stand to be around them?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll be fine. If Arthur loves you too which I think he does, he will guide you."

"But what if I don't fit in? I'm so confused." He panicked.

"I have something to show you." Kilgharrah enquired.

*

"This is where I found you all those years ago." Kilgharrah gestured to the giant tree house. Merlin blinked, stunned. He felt uneasy; there was an eerie feel to the house. The stench of the dead and the fact that the tree house had a giant hole in the front of it made it feel even creepier. 

"Go in if you like." The Dragon offered. Merlin nodded slightly, taking small shaky steps into the house. He scanned the room looking around at different ornaments and objects. Some he remembered Arthur telling him about, some Arthur had in his tent as well. Others he knew nothing about. He jumped when he stood on something cold. He looked down and there appeared to be a picture of a woman and man holding a baby.

"Is that me?" Merlin asked. The dragon nodded.

"That's your mother and uncle, they were killed by Sabor." He said setting a sombre tone. Merlin looked up to the far corner and saw two rotting corpses. His chest burned with fear.

"Merlin I just want you to be happy, whatever you decide."

"Can you give me a minute alone here?"

"Of course." The Dragon respected his wishes and went back out the hole. Merlin sighed looking around the room again. He could have had a life in England, or wherever he was from. He could have had a mother and uncle; although he would have missed out on his father. Tears slipped out of his eyes. _Life was so unfair you know?_

"So it's true." Balinor's voice grumbled behind him.

"Balinor what are you doing here?"

"I heard Kilgharrah was taking you here and I had to see if this place was real." He looked around the room, pausing at the sight of the two corpses. Merlin heard his breath hitch.

"You are my son." He whispered. He looked around the room frantically, coming to a stop in front of a jewellery box. He opened it and gasped.

_"She still had it."_ Balinor allowed himself to smile. Merlin walked over to him to see what it was he was holding. It was a locket. Balinor opened it revealing a picture of a young Balinor on one side and his mother on the other.

"I bought this for your mother- _Hunith_ -a few weeks before I left." He sniffed. "It was her anniversary present and I guess that's when you were con-err when you _happened._ "

Balinor's eyes widened in realisation. "That's what she wanted to tell me the day I left." He breathed in. "She wanted to tell me about _you._ " He looked down at the locket.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Merlin said.

"She was a good woman your mother; kind, loyal, brave. Her brother was even braver, he may be older but he knew what was what. He was also very wise. He was a dear friend of mine; he was the one who introduced me to your mother many many years ago." He smiled at the memory.

"You should go with Arthur. I think it will do you some good to get away from the Dragons so you can't hurt anymore."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know, it's just it will be safer to have you in England."

"I know." Merlin sighed.

"Here," He handed Merlin the locket. "Take this." Merlin looked at it. It made him feel bad just holding it.

"No, you keep it." Merlin put it back into Balinor's hand. "You need it more than I." Merlin smiled. Balinor looked shocked for a moment but he nodded before walking away.

"Clothes are in that chest there." He said and left.

*

Merlin came out the house wearing a pair of Jean shorts and a blouse.

"You look-" Kilgharrah paused not knowing the right words. Merlin could tell the dragon was upset.

" _Human_." Merlin finished for him.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Merlin chuckled nervously.

"Me neither."

"I'll miss you Killy."

"I'm going too is you too young warlock."

"Wherever I go you will always be my father, the one who raised me." Merlin smiled softly, hugging Kilgharrah.

"You'll be always in my heart." The dragon whispered wrapping its wing around him.

....

_The next morning..._

"Merlin!" Arthur grinned. "You _came_." He hugged the man. Merlin's heart beat sped up making he feel like he was doing the right thing.

"Yeah." He said shakily.

"Come get in the boat."

"Merlin wait!" A hoarse voice yelled.

"Will, Aithusa." Merlin smiled. "What are you guys doing this far out?"

"I wanted to give you this." Will lifted up his claw and Merlin held out his hand. A single scale dropped out of it.

"The Wyvern scale." Merlin smiled.

"For luck."

"I'm going to miss you guys." He hugged Will. He looked at Aithusa who looked really sad, she was pouting; it was adorable. Aithusa pressed herself against Merlin's legs and rubbed her head on them. He crouched down and hugged her too.

"I'm going to miss you too." He whispered to her. Merlin left his friends and got onto the boat with Arthur and his family.

*

They reached the ship stationed further out into the sea and they started to climb up.

"Merlin you can't imagine what's in store for you. You're going to see the world. So many people will want to meet you scientists, famous authors and even a few professors. Maybe the queen will want to meet you." Arthur ranted. _This will so exciting._

"That'll be the day." Morgana scoffed.

"But I'll be with Arthur." Merlin said.

"Err yes with me." Arthur assured looking down, feeling flushed. _Flushed?_ He never gets flushed. _What the hell?_ He climbed up the ladder onto the ship's deck ready to begin his journey home, when arms came up behind him and trapped him in a head lock.

*

Merlin looked back at the rainforest. He was going to miss it here but now he could start a life with Arthur. He climbed the ladders onto the deck and was greeted by creepy men pacing up to him. He panicked looking alarmingly around the deck seeing the captain the crew tied up. Morgana, Leon and Arthur were being dragged away, big men restraining them.

"Merlin!" Arthur called punching the man who was holding him. "Run!" H said trying to get to Merlin but the man hit him over the head and he fell to the ground.

"Arthur!"

The men got closer and Merlin ran and jumped over them using levitation to help him get the height. Then men tried to grab him but Merlin dodged them.

"Crate." He yelled and a crate appeared in his hands. He threw it at the men knocking three down. He tried to run off the boat but Uther stood in front of him blocking his way. Two men took that opportunity to grab him by the arms. _Thank god_ Uther was here though.

"What's going on here?" Uther demanded.

"Uther, help." Merlin pleaded as he struggled to get free.

"Do I know you?" Uther smirked. Merlin's heart dropped. "Ah yes the wild man, I almost didn't recognise you with clothes on."

"I should know have killed you myself because it seems I can't trust people to do it 20 years ago." Uther snarled. He punched Merlin in the gut. He then put some handcuffs on him.

"So you can't use your magic." Uther patted his cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin groaned.

"Because you're the heir to the DragonLord power and without you, I can take all the Dragons I need." Uther explained.

"What do you want with the Dragons?"

"Dragons are the soul of everything magic. You see, Dragons killed my wife Merlin, I vowed to find out how they work so I can destroy magic once and for all. And so far I have nothing!" He growled. "Whatever experiments fail I dispose of the Dragons, the ones that live after the experimentation I will sell. Dragons in England get you wealthily paid."

"But Arthur said you've changed." Merlin said feeling betrayed.

"I lied. It's what I do." Uther shrugged. "Lock him up with the others. I can't kill him, otherwise my children will never forgive me if I do." He ordered.

"I'll get you." Merlin threatened, as he started to be dragged away.

"I'm so scared." Uther laughed menacingly. "To the Dragons!"

"No!" Merlin screamed.

"I have you to thank my boy; you showed me where they are." Uther smirked and Merlin shut up feeling really guilty. It was all _his_ fault. He allowed himself to be dragged away feeling drained and ashamed.

*

"Did you hear that?" Will asked. "It sounded like a scream." He looked to Aithusa who nodded. She let out a little roar.

"You think it might be Merlin?" He said and she nodded.

"Alright let's go." He said and they flew back towards the ocean.

*

Arthur watched as Merlin repeatedly hit the boats walls. He was trying to find an escape route. Arthur had no idea how one has such stamina since he had his hands handcuffed behind him.

"Merlin it's no use." He tried to comfort the man one he stopped. Merlin grunted at him sitting down.

"Uther," He growled.

"Yes my father betrayed us all." Arthur couldn't believe his father would do it. Well he could but he thought his father had changed. Uther had put that obsession behind him or at least that's what he wanted his children to think. Arthur felt disappointed in his father. He thought better of him; thought he would have made the right choices but no he had to go rogue. Arthur will never forgive his father after this.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur said sincerely.

"No I did this, I betrayed my family." He sighed. "Balinor was right about me."

"Uther is a bastard and always will be a bastard." Morgana spat.

"What is that noise?" Arthur asked. It sounded like wings flapping.

"Dragons." Merlin half smiled, hope in his eyes. "Aithusa and Will."

"Your friends?"

"Yes."

It's suddenly started to get very hot in the cell, Arthur thought it was just him but everyone else was sweating too. The top of the cell melted and Dragons were revealed. They helped them all out. Arthur looked around deck; the men Uther told to watch them were heavily burnt on the floor.

"Guys!" Merlin beamed. "Aithusa can you?" He turned around and she nodded. The handcuffs dropped to the floor. If you blinked you would miss it. Her wing had moved that fast it broke the cuffs.

Merlin then jumped on Aithusa's back and they sped off. His shorts and shirt falling slowly down to the deck. Arthur smiled. The other Dragon-Will Merlin had called it-offered it's back to them. The three jumped on and followed behind.

*

Balinor walked though the nests checking on all the Dragon families. He saw Kilgharrah sat on his own watching the sky. Balinor sighed. They all missed Merlin, well Balinor didn't. Okay he did but he would never admit it. But Merlin being gone is best for the Dragons safety. Balinor looked down at his locket; it's what Hunith would have wanted.

_Wait two Dragons_ _were missing._ He recounted; _yes two are missing_. Will and Aithusa; they probably went to see Merlin off.

Suddenly flares shot up in the air. The Dragons looked up at it confused; _what's going on?_ Men came out of the trees and bushes; all arm with knives. They were carrying nets, some carrying big metal cages. Balinor charged at them with his staff but a net flew out of nowhere trapping him to the ground. Nets trapped other Dragons and they tried to claw free. Some of them blew fire burning the nets and attempt to run but the men would attack the Dragons.

"Kilgharrah." Balinor shouted. _"Get Merlin!"_ Kilgharrah nodded but a wire wrapped around his throat choking him. He was dragged back into a cage.

"Balinor so good to see you." Uther greeted.

"You! I knew you couldn't have changed." Balinor narrowed his eyes.

_"Cest la vie."_ Uther shrugged. "I think you are about to change though." Uther held up his shotgun with evil grin on his face.

"Shall I collect the reward for bringing in a wanted man? It did say dead or alive but I think I prefer you _dead_."

"Don't you dare," Merlin's voice boomed, knocking Uther over with a flick of his wrist. "Hurt my family."

Merlin jumped off Aithusa and helped Balinor out of the net.

"You came back?" Balinor asked shocked. He was sort of relived that his son came back.

"I came home." Merlin corrected. A man snuck up behind Merlin and Balinor held out his staff and a blue light came out of it sending the man sprawling back.

"So that's what that does." Merlin nodded.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah." Merlin chuckled.

Will appeared with the three other humans on its back and they began to fight against the men.

"They're _helping?_ "

"I told you; not all bad." Merlin looked in Arthur's direction who smiled at him before punching some guy.

*

Merlin had freed nearly all of Dragons that were in cages with Balinor. They all nodded thankfully and gathered the young taking them away. Arthur tried to help free them as well while Morgana and Leon fought against Uther's men. Wyverns appeared out of nowhere and they started to help too.

"You there take what you can back to the boat." He heard his father yell. He turned and looked at the men he yelled it to. Killy was trapped in a cage. Arthur narrowed his eyes and ran towards the men. They dropped the cage and Arthur paused. It was four against one. _Not really fair is it?_ They crowded Arthur and he put up a good fight. He punched one, ducking from the other, kicking another one while punching the fourth. He fought the best he could against the four but it was hard work. They all grabbed him. Arthur gulped he was a goner.

A few Wyverns came out of nowhere and attacked three of the men. Arthur looked at the remaining one who was holding his wrist and he hit him with a quick blow to the jaw, knocking him down. Arthur nodded to the Wyverns and smiled when he saw the baby Wyvern he photographed.

He ran to the cage that trapped Killy. How the hell was he supposed to open this cage? Merlin jumped down from the trees and waved his hand; the cage door lifted up. Merlin helped Killy out. A gunshot rang out and Merlin grunted in pain. Blood was dripping from his arm. Arthur looked where the shot came from and saw his father setting his gun up for another shot. Arthur stood in front of Merlin.

"I can't let you shoot him." Arthur said.

"No!" Merlin pushed Arthur to the ground.

"I betrayed my family." Merlin stood tall. Arthur looked up at the man. He was brave. Arthur saw Balinor run towards Merlin and pushed him out the way just in time for the shot. Arthur felt instantly relived but the sight of Balinor on the ground made him feel cold inside.

*

Merlin held back the tears as he saw Balinor on the ground blood spewing out of his chest.

"I'll kill you." Merlin spat. He charged at Uther, dodging the bullets using his orb to protect him. He pushed Uther over with force and ran for the trees. He climbed with one arm, attempting to uses the other for levitation but he was shot and weak that means his powers were draining.

*

"Running are _we?_ I like a _challenge._ " Uther taunted standing up.

"You can't hurt him." Arthur said as he stood to face his father. Arthur ran and punched his father, Uther kicked him off easily. Arthur got back up and kicked his foot out knocking Uther off his feet. Uther grunted as he fell.

"I don't want to hurt you son."

"But you want to hurt Merlin so you've already hurt me." Arthur barked, kicking Uther in the stomach. He went to do it again but Uther's hand shot out and grabbed his leg, pulling him down. Uther stumbled up and using the back of the shotgun he hit his son with the gun. Arthur groaned in pain.

"Uther Pendragon you are under arrest by Agent 348 of MI6." Morgana said holding out a pistol towards her father. Someone had to do it.

"You work for MI6?" Uther asked confused. _So that's what his sister does_ , he thought.

"Morgana run!" He warned. Uther hit him again and the world went dark.

"You might feel that in the morning." Uther said.

*

"Morgana be a dear and move aside." Uther said.

"I don't think so." She narrowed her eyes. "Think I don't remember what you _did to me_ Uther? That I don't remember _the pain_ that you put me through?"

"I-I" Uther stuttered.

"You tried to make me forget; all those pills you gave me. One learns to hide these things when they know something is up."

"So you payed along?"

"I was waiting for the right moment. I joined MI6 in attempt to stop you. I had no proof of your schemes," She shrugged. _"Till now."_ She smirked.

"I'm sorry Morgana dear but I have a man to kill." He fired his gun and Morgana waved her hand and the bullet dropped to the floor.

_"What the-?"_

"Oh you thought you rid me of my powers? You only made them stronger." She raised her hand and lightening crackled from them.

"Not possible." He gasped.

"Oh it is." She stepped closer. "I shall _destroy_ you."

"I don't think so," Uther smirked. "Leon." He clicked his fingers

"I'm sorry Morgana." Leon handcuffed her, restricting her magic.

"Leon why?" Morgana asked fleeing betrayed and Leon's eyes flashed gold in response.

"Don't take it personally Morgana; he doesn't know he's doing it." Uther assured.

"What have you done to him?" She growled. 

"A little bit of _pixie dust_ goes a long way." Uther smirked and left to find Merlin.

*

Merlin hid in the trees. He crept along branches trying to make little noise. He spotted Uther a while later; he came out of the trees looking desperate. Uther was searching everywhere for Merlin so he knew he had to come out eventually. Merlin jumped down onto Uther knocking him off the branch he was on. They fell down to a lower one. Uther's gun flunged to the side. They both looked at it and ran for it.

Merlin simply said; "Gun," when he knew he wasn't going to beat Uther to it. The gun appeared in his hands. He backed Uther into the tree holding the gun under his chin. Uther laughed manically.

"Go ahead and shoot me," He suggested smugly. "Be a man. I'm sure Arthur will forgive you for shooting his father." He laughed but stopped when Merlin pressed the gun further into his throat.

"I'm not a man like you." He flicked his eyes tearing the gun apart and he threw away the pieces. Uther gasped as the pieces fell down. Uther tore out his knife, frantically swinging at Merlin who moved back at each swing. Merlin jumped off the branch and into a sting of vine crawling through rheum carefully. Uther jumped down catching himself in the vines. He swung his knife cutting the vines and he moved closer to Merlin. He got one of his hands wrapped up so Merlin whipped a vine around his angle. And then kicked some more vines into his face. Uther growled and cut all the vines above not realising there was one around his neck.

"Uther." Merlin warned. Uther cut the last one vine and he fell downward. Merlin flowed him down trying to catch up with him to stop this madness but it was too late. The vine snapped straight and Uther hung limbless from the vine. Merlin breathed out looking to the ground. _It didn't have to end like this._

*

Arthur woke up and saw Leon knocked out on the floor and Morgana handcuffed, trying to escape. He called Aithusa and she cut them off.

"Thanks." Morgana said to the Dragon. Arthur helped her to her feet.

"Where's Merlin?" He asked.

"He ran off, Uther was trying to kill him." She explained. Arthur's heart slowed, he felt heavy. The was a rustling noise and Merlin appeared from the bushes looking very sad and drained.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed out relieved. "Uther?" He asked. Merlin shook his head and pointed back the way he came. Arthur looked at Morgana and nodded. They ran the way Merlin had come from only top stop abruptly at the sight of their father hanging from a tree. Arthur chest hurt. It's wasn't a lovely sight to see.

_"He did this to himself."_ Morgana cried.

"I know, still hurts though." Arthur swallowed hard. He may not have forgiven his father but he didn't want him to die.

"He's paid for his crimes." Morgana reassured, patting his shoulder. He paid with his life.

*

Merlin crouched beside Balinor, Kilgharrah was by his side and the rest of the Dragons watched from a distance. Kilgharrah looked at him his eyes watering.

"Balinor," Merlin swallowed, tears streaming down his face. "Forgive me."

"No forgive me," He breathed. "For not understanding, that you have always been one of us Merlin."

"Balinor-"

"Father," Balinor corrected. "I am _proud_ to call you my son." He held up the locket and gave it to Merlin.

"No father," Merlin teared up. Balinor's breaths got shorter. "No! Someone does something! Heal him! Owaine, Pelinor use your healing powers." Merlin cried looking around; all the Dragons looked down. He saw Arthur and Morgana return from the bushes tears in their eyes. Arthur looked at him and shook his head sadly as if to say, _'there's nothing we can do'_.

Merlin looked back at Balinor - _his father_.

"Take care of them." He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder breathing his last breath and Merlin fully broke down when his hand dropped down to the ground unmoving.

Kilgharrah wrapped his wing around him for comfort. Merlin unwrapped himself from Kilgharrah's wing and hugged Balinor's dead body.

"I promise to keep them safe." He whispered. Merlin wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He grabbed Balinor's staff and stood up; all the Dragons looked up at him. Merlin let out a ferocious roar, the Dragons roared back.

_"Motus!"_ He yelled holding up the staff. He walked into the bushes and the Dragons followed him. He wasn't going to London he had a duty here. He was now the DragonLord.

*

Arthur watched Merlin lead the Dragons. This is where he belonged not in London with people but with Dragons; his own kind. Arthur's heart sank knowing he will never see Merlin again, but Merlin is needed here.

....

Merlin came to see Arthur off the next morning. His shoulder looked better; one of the Dragons must have healed it.

"London will seem so small compared to all of this." Morgana said linking arms with a back to normal Leon.

"It will."

"I'm going to miss you Arthur." Merlin said.

"And I you," Arthur's jaw tensed. He hated goodbyes. "I suppose I should say goodbye." He held out his hand. Merlin looked at him and moved his hand towards it pushing his against Arthur's so their hands were pressed flat together.

"Goodbye." Merlin said sadly, pulling his hand away. Arthur stepped back and let everyone else say their goodbyes.

"Bye Merlin." Morgana hugged him.

"Nice to meet you." Leon said as they pulled apart and shook his hand. Arthur looked back at Merlin and regretfully got on the boat.

The captain began to row the boat back to the ship. He looked down at his hand; it was still tingling from Merlin's touch.

"Arthur dear I think you should stay."

"What?"

_" You-stay-here-with Merlin."_ She said slowly.

"Morgana we've talked about this, I have a life; I belong in England with you guys and _people._ " Arthur sighed. He risked a glance back at Merlin who looked sad as they got further out.

"But you _love_ him." She enquired. Arthur froze, _did he actually love Merlin?_ Care for yes but love? _Sigh, yes he does._

"I've never seen you this distraught over a guy or girl before Arthur." Leon added. "I think you should go too."

"Go." Morgana encouraged.

"Alright." He smiled. He hugged his sister and his best friend and jumped out into the sea.

*

_What on earth was Arthur doing?_ He jumped out of the boat. _Did he forget something?_ Merlin met Arthur in the water.

"Did you-?" Arthur hugged him tightly. Merlin laughed and hugged him back.

"-forget something?"

"Yes." Arthur smiled. He pulled back and placed his lips on Merlin's. Merlin was taken aback. He and Arthur were- _what was it called? Arthur told him when he was learning English._ Kissing! He and Arthur were kissing. Merlin didn't really know how to do this. It felt right but he was doing it wrong. He followed Arthur's lips and tried to copy the pattern. It may have been a complete mess but it was the perfect first kiss. When Merlin started to get the hang of it he felt Arthur smile into the kiss and cup his cheek. Arthur deepened the kiss making Merlin moan with pleasure. _That's new._

*

"Leon let's _stay!_ "

"But-"

"Come on! We can't leave Arthur on his own and it was really fun here." She persuaded.

"If you want to," Leon shrugged, he was game for anything especially a quiet life. "Captain tell everyone you couldn't find us; after all people get lost at sea every day." Leon instructed.

"But be a dear and send a boat thought with some supplies though if you could." Morgana patted his shoulder. She grabbed Leon's hand and the two jumped into the water.

*

They pulled back and Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin's.

"I've wanted to do that for three weeks."

"So why didn't you?"

"I'm an idiot."

"Clotpole."

_"Clotpole?"_ He raised his brow and Merlin shrugged with a chuckled.

"Arthur!"

_"Morgana?"_

"We're staying too." She smiled.

"I'm glad." Arthur smiled back.

Merlin led them back to the Dragons and they looked at him with wide eyes.

_"Arthur apud Merlin."_ Arthur said proudly and the Dragons roared with glee.

"Welcome to the family." Kilgharrah bowed his head.

"I'm glad you're staying."

"Me too." Merlin kissed Arthur surprising him. He laughed into the kiss and snaked his arm around Merlin's waist, pulling him close. He couldn't wait to start his new life with Merlin and the Dragons.

....

_Epilogue a few months later..._

"I'm doing it!" Arthur smiled triumphantly as he swung form vine to vine.

"You are." Morgana said as she swung besides him using her powers to keep her up. Merlin had been training her to use them properly. She's becoming quite the apprentice.

Life has been great so far, Arthur and Leon adopted loin cloths they've become like a second skin. Morgana also had a loin cloth we'll sort of it's a skirt and a top bra type thing too.

"You're doing great Arthur." Merlin swung the opposite way stealing a kiss as she swung past.

"Watch out for the snake!" Morgana wanted and Arthur automatically let go, falling to the ground. Merlin swooped down and caught him putting him down gently on a branch. Morgana's cackle echoes though out the trees.

"There was _no_ snake." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"No I was just messing. I'm so glad you told me that story Merlin." She laughed and swung away to Leon.

Arthur turned to Merlin with a raised brow.

"I love you?" He shrugged.

"You better." Arthur said and Merlin started to run. "You're dead when I catch you."

"We both know that when you catch me I'm not dead." Merlin called behind him, sticking out his butt a bit as he ran.

"That's cheating!" Arthur complained but it didn't stop him from looking.

"Well if you _want it_ you have to _get it._ "

" _Oh I want it._ " Arthur grinned. "Aithusa," He called and Aithusa swept Arthur up in a flash and stopped in front of Merlin.

"Now _that's_ cheating." Merlin laughed.

"I call it _tactics_." Arthur smirked jumping off Aithusa. He gathered up Merlin in his arms.

"Shall we go to the camp?" Merlin wiggled his eyes brows.

"I think we should." Arthur agreed and Merlin made them disappear and reappear in the camp; in their tent.

"I could get used to this." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think XD


End file.
